Bittersweet Seventeen
by southernme
Summary: When her family died in a car accident, the sorrowful AJ left New Jersey and had to live with the aunt she never knew in Iowa. Because of her mother's last wish, she had to listen to her aunt by marrying her son, Colby, who had his own past he kept to himself. Marriage is not that easy, especially when he dislikes her and due to the fact they were just seventeen years old.
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer : All the characters you recognised belong to the WWE. I only own the plot. This story is written for entertainment purpose only.

So here's the first chapter of my new story. I know it's another marriage story like my previous ones but this would be different. I wanted to try new pairing, thus AJ Lee/Seth Rollins, let's give this pair a try. I'll use their real names in this story by the way, and since I don't know the name of their mothers, I just made it up. I hope you guys are going to enjoy reading it.

* * *

AJ felt her steps getting heavier as she got closer to her mother's ward at the hospital in Union City, New Jersey but it wasn't due to the fact she just had a long-distanced walk from her high school all the way to the hospital. It was because of the decision she made after a long deep thought a week ago. At that time, she was forced to choose whether to keep her mother alive with life support or setting her free after two painful years of unconsciousness. Due to the fact she couldn't bear to see her brain dead mother kept unmoved and suffer anymore, she chose the latter. With the ever increasing medical bills too, she knew this moment would come.

She didn't want to be a bad daughter but she didn't have any choice. She heard it herself that her mother wouldn't make it no matter how long she was going to be supported. As much as she tried to ignore the fact, well, no one could change it. Just at the thought of letting her mother go to follow her late father and brother made streams of tears flowed down her cheeks. She hated how this was happening to her. Why couldn't the truck driver die alone? Why did his truck messily collide with their car and took two of her beloved family members right before the ambulance could come? Because of him, she had to be independent and had such a heavy responsibility at just 15 years old! Just two years later, things just didn't change for the better.

Practically dragging herself to the ward, she stopped just before the door. She made her presence noticed by the nurses inside along with the doctor that has been responsible to treat her mother for the last two years. She sat on one of the chairs outside, lacing her fingers together tightly whilst looking down to the floor and soon, she heard the door clicked open.

"Miss Mendez, you're here!", a male voice spoke to her. It was the doctor.

AJ looked up at him and wiped the leftover tears she had in her eyes and cheeks. She tugged her lower lip inside her mouth, trying her best not to cry again.

"Now that you're here, I supposed you're ready for it?", he tried to find assurance from the girl in front of him. He felt bad for her, considering of her to be faced with this kind of complication but being the only one left in the family, she needed to make the ultimate decision.

"You guys can proceed but can I ask you a favour?", she asked, her glassy brown eyes showed hurt.

"Yes, of course. What is it?"

She sniffed deeply as the movement of her shoulders rose frequently before she spoke, "I don't want to look at her when you do your job so once you're done, please just stretchered her out straight to the mortuary room. I couldn't afford to see her after what I've done. You can do anything with her. If some of her organs could save lives, then use it. That's all"

The doctor sighed and patted AJ on the shoulder, "You're a brave girl, young lady. Your mother would be proud of you so don't blame yourself. It's for her own good, okay?", he finished before walking back in the room.

Once AJ heard the door was shut closed, she pulled up her feet on the chair, hugging her knees to her chest closely as she buried her face in her knees, crying back. She didn't want to see her mother for the last time because that was not the face she wanted to be imprinted in her memory forever. She wanted to be reminded of her mother as the beautiful loving mom, not the skinny sick comma patient. She could hear whispers in the room and after exactly five minutes, the door opened but she still hid her face. The sound of squeaky wheels from the bed made the hairs on her neck stood up and she felt heartbroken at the same time. She was scared to look up so she waited until the sound disappeared while she cried.

Someone tapped her on the shoulder, "Excuse me?"

She looked up just a bit until her puffy eyes could see who was it and then, she saw one of the nurses just now.

The nurse handed her a brown handbag, "It's your mother's. It's the only thing left in the cabinet"

AJ took the handbag, "Thanks"

"I'm sorry for your lost", the nurse said as she looked at the young girl with sympathy before walking away, leaving AJ all alone around the corridor.

AJ stared emptily at the bag for awhile before she burst out crying for more as she held her mother's handbag dearly to her chest. She left the bag on purpose for her now deceased mother when she was still alive, just in case she was searching for it if she ever woke up but now AJ knew it would never happen. She let her emotion took over and she didn't know how long she stayed like that crying herself. After she felt she ran out of tears, she sniffed couple of times before unzipping the zip on the bag, the first thing she took out of it was her mom's wallet. She opened it and her eyes first landed on the small family photo consisting of her parents, brother and herself taken 3 years ago. She envied how happy they once looked in that picture and she doubt she would smile that wide once again.

She took out the photo from the wallet, not realising she also took out something behind it too. She swapped her family photo to the back, now another photo she never seen caught her attention. It was already turned brown but she could still see the two women in their early 20s. AJ instantly knew that one of them was her mother but she didn't know the other woman.

AJ turned the photo to see the backside, only to see her late mother's handwriting on it. The writings weren't as old as the photo, AJ could tell. She read what was written on it.

_To my beloved husband and children,_

_If something ever happen to me, please call my older sister, Jazmine. I heard she owns a major business company named Lopez Co. in Davenport, Iowa. Whatever she tells you to if you ever meet her, listen to her. I believe in her to make decisions for you because she's the best sister anyone could have._

_Love, Jeanette Mendez_

* * *

So how did the chapter go? Should I continue it? Please review and tell me. Thank you in advance!


	2. Chapter 2

Colby groaned at the noises of the door being knocked repeatedly on early Sunday morning. He squinted his eyes opened, irritated with the sunlight that crept in the corner of his eyes that it made his head hurt. Probably having so much drinks last night at his girl's mansion contributed to it also. Huffing in annoyance, he got up from his bed and lazily walking to his door and unlocked it.

"Colby", his mother called his name.

"What?", he slightly yelled at her, well that was before he found out the look on her mother's face.

"Mom, what's wrong? Did you cry last night?"

The woman in her mid 40s spoke, "Colby sweetie, I need to go to New Jersey for a few days"

"So?", he questioned her while yawning.

"You'll be okay, right?"

Colby snorted, "Mom, all these while, you always fly to somewhere for business trips and I was alright being alone all the time, didn't I?"

He had a point there. With his mother being a widow and a successful businesswoman due to the fact she succeeded her late husband's business, she was barely at home, leaving Colby alone most of the time. To tell her the truth, he wasn't actually like that. During her absence, he would always called up his cliques, his best pals; Jon and Joe and his hot senior girlfriend, Danielle to his home for sleepovers but not without party full of alcohols and other activities consisting of smoking, drugs and one night stands. They were basically the popular for their wealth and feared for what they were able to do especially when they were under influence in high school. Involving himself with them made Colby somewhat better, as it made him to forget what he had been through when he was just 10 years old. Every absence of his mother was his enjoyments and freedom. Not even one of his mother's maids dare to tell her, fearing the sole son of their master would outburst in anger.

"It's not going to be a business trip this time!". She let out a sigh before she continued, "Remember when you were young, I used to tell you that I had a younger sister? I've finally found her"

"Isn't that a good thing? Why are you even crying?"

"She died last week. Her 17 years old daughter called me and told me about it. That poor little girl. Her tone broke my heart when she spoke to me that she reminded me of you", she wiped a coming tear from the corner of her eye. "I've been thinking to take her in to live with us. I felt that's the best I can do for her since I was guilty to let her mother live in difficulties in New Jersey while I have more than enough to actually help her when she was still alive"

Hearing his mother, he rolled his eyes. Why did her mother care that much? It was entirely her sister's fault for choosing the hard way. She was the one that ran away with the so called love of her life and never showed up ever again. Although he never knew or how did she look, by the story he heard from his parents and late grandparents, she was nothing but stupid in making decision, just because of love.

"Are you okay with that?"

He huffed, "Okay! For how long?"

"I hope it's going to be forever!"

"What? Mom, what if this supposed cousin of mine is just taking opportunity to live in our wealth? What if she was faking cry when she called?", he protested.

She warned her but remained calm, "Colby, watch your tone! No kids would not be crying if their beloved parents leave them for good. You must know how she felt. You've been through this before!"

"Mom, that was 7 years ago. Don't bring it up anymore!"

She hissed and regretted what she said, "Oh sweetie, I didn't mean it. I'm sorry for being hard on you. Listen, ", she cupped her son's face, "I know it's going to be hard for you but you need to be nice to her once I bring her here, okay? You both are quite alike in a way, you'll both be fine with each other, okay?"

He was unresponsive.

"Do it for your mommy, Colby. Please?"

Sighing, he held her hands on his cheeks and nodded weakly, "Okay! But if anyone saw her here, I wouldn't admit that she's a family!"

His mother could only nod at that time, trying to please her only son. That boy had been through a lot for the past 7 years. Now that he had recovered, she couldn't bear to see her son getting nightmares again.

She told him to take a good care of himself and give a call to either her or the maids if he wants anything before she left to catch the flight to New Jersey. Unbeknownst to her, it would be another party for Colby and his friends in the upcoming days.

* * *

If you guys didn't know, Danielle is the NXT's Summer Rae. Please keep reading, the drama will pick up in the middle of the story. Earlier chapters are just to get in depth with the characters. Next chapter will be the meeting between both of them. Are 3 reviews okay before I update? Please review, thank you in advance.


	3. Chapter 3

_I have a hard time thinking how to make these two meet for the first time and this is how it turns out. By the way, thank you for the reviews, guys. It means a lot to me._

Five days after Jazmine Lopez flew to New Jersey, she was back in Iowa. Currently being driven by her driver on her way to home, she glanced at the young girl sitting beside her. She never knew that her late sister gave birth to a girl, a beautiful one. When she first met AJ in New Jersey, it made her felt happy to at least had met the only treasure her late sister left. But to see the condition of the place barely called at home made her cringed, thinking how much have her niece suffered all these while. It must be tough to live by her own in the last two years while Jeanette was sick in the hospital.

After every needed procedures were done to bring the rest of AJ to Iowa, they bid goodbyes to New Jersey, the place where the young girl had so much tests in her life. Now, Jazmine smiled at the oblivious AJ, knowing that from that day on, she would move on and start fresh in new town. Even the elder woman already had something in her mind.

Noticing that AJ was quiet ever since they got in the car made the elder woman worried about her. She didn't want the poor girl to be awkward with her to begin with.

"AJ sweetie, you okay?", Jazmine held her niece's hand that was placed on the seat.

She seem to be startled when she was asked, nevertheless she turned to her aunt, giving her a weak smile and a mere nod.

"I'm okay, Aunt Jazmine. I'm just watching all these buildings outside, that's all"

"That's good. I just don't want you to feel awkward around me. From now on, you'll live together with me and my son. You're part of my family now"

AJ nodded and felt touched. When they were both in her previous home, her aunt had told her about her life and work, including her only son. She was told that he was named Colby and just like her, he was seventeen, only a bit older than her. At first, she wondered if Jazmine purposely left her husband out and then she knew that he was dead, which was why she now held the chairman title in her late husband's company. Feeling uncomfortable, AJ didn't want to know more about it. It must be a lot harder for her aunt to lose her husband.

"Will Colby okay with it? I'm afraid if I'm being a burden to both of you and him. You guys never knew my existence and all of a sudden, I'm living with you. I'm just-"

Jazmine cut her off, "AJ, don't worry about him. All you need to do is listen to me, okay? Colby's my son. He'll listen to his mother. If he ever treat you badly, you need to tell me, okay? He might have a hard time to accept you but I'm his mom. I know him well. That boy have gone so much when he was a lot younger", she shook her head and tried to suppress a sob just to think about him.

"What happened to him, Aunt Jazmine?", AJ took interest. Ever since she knew about her estranged cousin, he made her all curious about him. He sounded mysterious to her.

"It's all in the past and I don't want to remember it. Even if you ask Colby one day, I doubt he would tell. He's really secretive with everyone; his friends and even with me but I don't mind. As long as he's okay now, that would be great", she answered.

Letting out a sigh, she changed the topic, "So, are you planning to go to high school or you preferred being homeschooled?"

AJ looked down and bit her lip, "I.. I've never been homeschooled before and I think it's better if I went to school. I'm used to the surrounding anyway"

"Okay then", she replied shortly. "If you change your mind, let me know about it, okay?

The ride was filled with silence again. It was only after about ten more minutes that they reached home.

"This is it!", Jazmine motioned to the huge mansion outside.

Meanwhile, AJ was stunned to see the mansion but who was she kidding? Being a successful businesswoman, of course her aunt would have a house like that. Her eyes looked impressed with the beauty and then she heard a click, a man opened the car door for her. She got out and thanked him. Walking quickly to her aunt, she was led by her inside.

"Your house is so beautiful and huge. I don't deserve to live here!", she stopped walking, realising that the house was too sophisticated for someone like her.

"Oh come on, AJ! You deserve it. I know your mother would want to see you here, just as much as I do", the older woman smiled at her, encouraging her a bit.

She continued, "I'll tell the maid to prepare your room and bring your things upstairs. It's still early in afternoon and I doubt Colby is home right now. You can take a look around the house if you want first and then we can have dinner together, how's that?"

"I would love that, Aunt Jazmine. Thanks!", AJ replied, receiving a gentle pat on her shoulder by her aunt.

"You can start now. I'm going to take some nap first. I'm getting old now that when I have my days off, I would just lie on my bed and enjoy it!", she joked before walking away, soon leaving AJ alone.

AJ started with the exterior area. For a big house like that, it took her about 15 minutes to look around the garden, sport field and swimming pool. Once she was done, she went back inside. She peeked at every room, including the living room, kitchen and several bathrooms. Afterwards, she proceeded upstairs. She gave her aunt's workers a smile everytime she passed them but the hesitant looks of them to smile back or even letting her up made her wondered why.

Shrugging, she kept walking to every room quietly. She opened a door and saw her aunt peacefully sleeping. Pitying her for doing so much for her already, she closed back her door quietly. She headed to another room and she saw her things in the purple coloured room. It was her new bedroom and it was perfect for her. The size was just like the whole shelter her family once rented. Taking a reminder to see more of her room later, she made her way out.

Room after room, she finally arrived at the last one. It was too far hidden in a corner and judging by the appearance, she knew it was soundproof. She assumed that the owner must love privacy so much. At the same time, she also supposed the room belong to Colby, her cousin. At first she was scared to open it but then she remembered that Jazmine told her that her son usually not home yet at time like this so she proceeded to click open the door.

"Oh shit!"

The first thing she saw was a guy and a girl making out or even having sex under the sheets, with only their upper bodies visible. Shocked and blushing, AJ quickly looked down in embarrassment. She tried to close the door quietly but the guy spotted her.

Colby was caught off guard earlier when he heard his door was opened. Surprised, he pulled out of Danielle and retrieved his pants and shirt, leaving his girlfriend breathless on the centre of the bed.

"Wait!", his loud tone made AJ stopped whatever she tried to do.

She looked up on the guy who was trying to put his shirt on and it somehow made her blush. The boy had a long dark brown ruffled hair. His big brown eyes looking at her venomously and once he was done with his shirt, he brought his head down on level with the short girl in front of him.

"Who are you?", he whispered, not wanting to show his blonde girlfriend that the stranger wasn't a maid.

""Um... Uh... AJ. I'm AJ. You're Colby, right?", she stuttered a bit before whispering back.

Before Colby could respond anything, he felt a pair of frail arms around his waist.

"Who's this, baby?", Danielle, who was wrapped only in sheet, asked.

"I... I'm-"

"She's my mom's new maid!", Colby interrupted. He knew deep down she was the cousin his mom told about but how could he admitted to have a cousin with that cheap clothes? He was ashamed and he didn't care if he hurt AJ's feelings at all.

Danielle gave a dirty and questioning look to AJ, "She looked too young! She-"

She was stopped when Colby's hands were on her shoulders. "Babe, you need to go now! If she's already here that means my mom's here too. Put your clothes on and I'll see you tomorrow, okay?"

He motioned her to her clothes thrown on the floor while she just listened to what he said. She hated when her boyfriend's mother was home. Because of her hatred towards her for being a wild child, she had to sneak in and out of the house all the time. This time was no different. Hastily putting on her dress, she took her shoes and phone, walking out of the room, but not before kissing Colby hard for farewell.

She pulled away and wiped the lipstick stain on both corner of her lips, "I'll wait for you tomorrow. Bye, By!"

Grinning like a schoolboy, Colby waved her goodbye as he watched her killer body getting further away and soon she was gone. He forgot that AJ was still there standing like a statue looking down on the floor. He turned to her and shook her left shoulder roughly.

"If you ever tell my mom about what you just saw, you're gonna pay for it, understand?", he raised his voice, making AJ to be frightened that she could only nod.

Colby smirked in victory. He was proud he got his cousin in the palm of his hand. "Look at me!", he demanded.

Shaking a bit, AJ braved herself. She looked up at him and their brown eyes instantly met. They were the exact opposite though. Her eyes were calm like the ocean while his was burning like fire.

"There's one thing you should know. Whoever I bring in this house is none of your business. Got that?"

She nodded.

He warned again, "If I were you, I would zip my lips like those useless maids and keep it shut tightly. And if anyone besides the household asks you what's your relation with me, you are nothing but just a maid! Am I clear?"

She nodded, again.

He stepped closer to her, "One last thing. At any cost, make sure you do your best to stay away from me, I don't want to be seen near to someone like you. Even before I met you, you are the kind of person that I would put on my hate list". He snorted, "I don't get why my mom was so eager to bring you home in the first place. You're a complete nobody! I'm done! Now can you please get lost?", he gestured her out with his hand rudely.

"Sorry", AJ said before she went out.

It was only her first day and while she was already on a good term with her aunt, she got the message clearly. Her aunt's son didn't like her and she needed patience and strength to face it as long as she live there. Making her way to her bedroom, several tears slipped from her eyes as she cried.

She whispered and tried to convince herself, "I'm okay, mom! I'm a tough girl, remember?"

_Okay, that's not starting too well for them. But we all know they would end up together, right? Only time would tell. And in this story, Colby didn't have his two toned hairs, yet. Review, please?_


	4. Chapter 4

_Thank you Carly, Dixiewinxwrites12, Sonib89 and liza for the reviews last chapter. Enjoy this chapter!_

That night, Colby was forced to sit on the same table as the girl he disdain so much, just for dinner. Usually, his mother would just respect his decision to eat at anytime he wanted anywhere but this time, it was different. Jazmine's reason was no other than to make the two youngsters to get to know each other, although she knew it would not likely to happen soon.

The dinner was anything but blissful, at least for Colby. He didn't like the affection that AJ was given by his own mother. He swore he felt like his presence was unneeded at all. And he was sure the hesitance and shyness that AJ showed was just a scam to raise sympathy from his mother so that she could live in their wealth and anytime she wanted, she could stab them from the back. The food didn't interest him at all as he preferred to scowl at AJ at any chance their eyes met.

After the meals and several exchange of conversation mostly from the females, the plates were all taken away but they kept sitting there. Colby would want to go right at that instant but Jazmine forced him to stay. He thought she must had something for him to do for her.

"Okay, since I'll be back early from work tomorrow, we'll spend the whole afternoon shopping for some new clothes and personal needs for you, you like that, AJ?", Jazmine turned to her niece, asking her nicely.

AJ looked up at her, making sure to avoid Colby's glare. She spoke, "Uhh... I would love to. But I don't mind wearing my old clothes as well. I don't want to trouble you that much"

Her words received a breathy scoff from Colby, who thought that she was trying too hard to act nice.

"Colby!", Jazmine warned her son, her eyes widen in threatening manner. But soon, she calmed down a bit and spoke to him, "As for you, Colby, when you go to school tomorrow, I want you to take AJ along with you and show her the school's surroundings. Then she can decide whether she would like to go to the school or if she prefer being homeschooled. And I can help her with her registration next week if she likes it"

He protested, "No! I don't want to go with her. What if my friends saw me with this filthy poor thing? I'm surely gonna be humiliated, mom!"

He didn't want AJ to go to the same high school as him. It would ruin his reputation if people knew she was related to him. How could a rich figure like him had a cousin who looked like she couldn't afford to eat or even to wear something good in his eyes? He would do anything to not let that happened.

"Oh, the no good friends that influenced you to be just like them? I don't care, Colby. You'll accompany AJ in the morning whether you like it or not. If you're still with your decision, then I'll take back the black credit card I gave you!", she said in disappointment.

She felt bad as a mother. She failed to raise him properly. She was too soft with him and gave him everything he wanted that it made him stubborn. He even picked wrong people as friends. He ended up being a bad influence, just as much as his so called his friends. Now that AJ was living with them, Jazmine hoped she could help watching over him at school. She was beyond worried of what've his son become.

"This is not fair, mom! You're going to take away my card just because of that girl? She's not even worth it", he stood up from his seat in anger while he pointed to AJ rudely.

"It's mine to be exact. And why are you being terrible with AJ? She's part of our family now! You need to treat her like one!", Jazmine imitated her son's action just now.

"Never! I'll never treat her like one! I hate her, mom, and I always will! Even if she's your sister's daughter, don't even think that I'll ever consider her a family", he said out of anger, his eyes sneaking spiteful glances at AJ.

"Okay then, give me your wallet and your car key, now!", she threatened and approached her son, searching for his belongings in his pockets.

"No!"

"Your dad would be disappointed in you, Colby", she shook her head. She hated to bring up her late husband but she just couldn't help it.

Hearing that, Colby in return huffed and put his hands up in defeat, "Okay! Fine! I'll do it! But she'll find her own way to the mall afterwards. I have a date with Danielle tomorrow afternoon!"

"That girl is bad news, Colby! Why are you even still with her?"

He ignored her and gestured a wave as he walked away, "I'm going to bed!". He walked to his room, uncomfortable feeling swarmed around his mind. He didn't like it when his father was brought up in heated conversation he had with his mother. That was his weakness.

Jazmine could only shake her head in displeasure. She wasn't fond of Colby's actions and words just now. He wasn't the son he used to be before his father's death. She let her husband down. Although he never told her his last words, she knew raising their only son properly must be one of his last wishes but she failed. She pampered him too much with money and let him do things his way. Now, she got a son that could hurt anyone physically and verbally, including AJ.

Remembering that the girl was still there, Jazmine quickly turned to her. She was still sitting there, her head was down and even when the table was blocking her body, she knew that AJ was gripping her hands together tightly.

"AJ?", she called out her name, there was a tone of sympathy in there.

When AJ looked up to face her, Jazmine was given a faint smile.

"Oh AJ sweetie, I'm so sorry", she breathed out her words.

AJ just shook her head no and still smiling weakly, "No. Don't be. I'm okay with it"

Jazmine sighed deeply. She knew that AJ was lying. Her smile might show that she didn't mind but the almost teary and sad look in her eyes told her a different story.

_Next chapter would be interaction between AJ and Colby. What more hurtful words would he say to her? Please review. Thank you in advance!_


	5. Chapter 5

_Thank you CMpunk2342008(Nope, AJ and Dean will not be together but towards the end of the story, they will meet and dare I say he's far more worse than Seth, his friend. And in this story, Dean wasn't poor, he's just like Seth. I've mentioned him by real name in Chapter 2, if I'm not mistaken), xj0j0x, MiniPunkette531, eva505, Carly, Sonib89 and ashly for the reviews last chapter. Hope you enjoy this chapter!_

* * *

When the morning came, AJ was just getting done. Donning a buttoned-up shirt and a pair of skinny jeans, she hoped that would be good enough to make Colby not to throw her insulting words in her direction. She just had one of the greatest sleeps she ever had in the past few years, so deep inside she silently prayed nothing could ruin her day.

Satisfied with her looks, she took her bag and slung it on her shoulder thus walking out of her room. Once she went down the stairs, she went to the dining room, where she saw glimpses of her aunt and cousin having their breakfasts. AJ didn't want to join them. One of the reasons was that she wasn't one to eat breakfast. She was used to starving herself that it made her used to it.

Another reason was because of Colby. She didn't want to piss her cousin off just by making herself visible in his eyes. It happened last night. She was belittled by him, and he didn't even mind doing that in front of his own mother. It hurt her but she would make it as one more thing in the list that she should be used to.

"AJ, what are you doing standing right there? Come on join us, honey!", Jazmine called out once she realised AJ was present at the corner.

"Never mind, Aunt Jazmine. I'm used to not having breakfast in the morning", she politely refused.

"Oh come on, AJ. Just a bite of this toast won't hurt!"

AJ paused for awhile to see Colby's reaction. His back was facing her and she didn't know what kind of expression he used that time. All that she knew it wouldn't be a pleasant one. Before she could walked closer to the table, Colby got up from his seat, wiping his mouth with a napkin.

"I'm going!"

"Colby, at least wait for AJ to eat one of these foods!", his mother said.

He took his schoolbag from the chair, hanging it on his shoulder. "That's her problem. You've heard her loud and clear, mom! She's used to not eating breakfast. You said she's coming with me today, so what is she waiting for?", he slightly yelled, with venom in his tone.

He huffed loudly before he walked out from the room, sending AJ a glare when he walked past her. Instantly, AJ trailed him from behind like a puppy but not before waving her aunt goodbye. Jazmine could only pity the treatment that AJ was given by her son.

Outside, Colby already entered his car but the car doors were still opened. He started the engine and hit on the gas roughly, a loud roaring sound came out, startling AJ who was still not entering the car.

"What are you doing? Waiting for me to open the door for you?", Colby asked sarcastically from inside his car before shutting the door closed.

AJ quickly shook her head and instantly got in the car and frantically shut the car door. She went to wear the seatbelt but was stopped when Colby spoke to her.

"Did I tell you to use the seatbelt?"

She shook her head.

"Then why are you holding it?", he muttered angrily.

Afraid, AJ let her grip on the seatbelt go.

"You won't die not wearing it. Besides, this car's windows are tainted, no one will know. Now, keep quiet and let me drive in peace, understand?", he warned, in which AJ nodded her head fast.

Their ride began and Colby drove his car with full speed, not giving a damn on other cars on the road. AJ felt a bit scared about it, thinking that if her family could die in a car accident while driving properly then what more of a car with a speed like that? She silently prayed to herself that they would be safe from any harms.

Luckily, after a few minutes, they safely arrived at a building. But much to AJ's confusion, it didn't look like a high school to her.

"We're here!"

AJ looked out at the tall building in front of her.

"This is not a high school, this looks like a mall"

"Exactly!", Colby smirked.

She turned to face him confusedly, "But your mom said-"

"Go to hell with what she says. I'm in control now so I'm the one you should listen to"

AJ swallowed hard, preparing herself to hear his instructions.

"Then how am I supposed to know which school I'm going to?"

Colby snorted and rolled his eyes before focussing back to her, "You won't go to the same school as me, over my dead body if you do. Here's what you're going to do. You tell my mom I brought you to the school and tell her you didn't like it. You don't like the school so you'll say that you want to be homeschooled or find a private tutor for you. There's no doubt that my mother would do anything you want. She felt guilty for your whole family anyway, especially her sister; your mother. She wouldn't say no to what you want"

"Why do you keep telling me what to do? What wrong have I done to you that you're ashamed of me being your cousin and hate me that much?"

"Because you come out of nowhere and suddenly you're going to live like a pampered diva because of my mother's exaggerated kindness! You never exist before but you're here now! You think I didn't know what's your plan? You're going to be that pitiful orphan everyone cared about but deep inside, you're nothing but a wicked bitch that would do anything to get money! Your penniless parents must have taught you that, right? That's why your mother told you to call here, so that you can live in wealth without working hard, isn't it?", he finished, not realising AJ was already crying as tears fell down her cheeks.

"Don't you ever... bring up my parents... and blamed them for something they didn't do", she sobbed, sniffing in between the words.

"Oh no, are you crying, AJ?", he pretended to be concerned before he laughed out loud in front of her face, "You're crying in front of the wrong person, AJ! I'm not buying your terrible act"

She tried to stop crying but he kept pressing her, making more tears to slide down from her eyes.

"Cut the crap, AJ! I don't care what you feel. Remember what I said earlier. If you tell the truth to my mom, you're going to get it! I'm going to call her later and tell her that I dropped you at the mall after school", he told her.

Colby saw her still crying and out of irritation, he grabbed her face with one of his hand and made her to face him forcefully.

"Stop crying! I told you stop crying!", he shouted at her.

Fearing of what he might do to her, she suppressed from more tears to come out. She bit her lower lip to control her sobs, her big brown teary eyes now staring at Colby, waiting for his further demand.

Seeing her eyes staring at him without blinking, Colby let her go and his eyes wildly searching for somewhere else to look at, anywhere except for her. He let out a small cough before putting his hands on the steering wheel.

"What are you waiting for? Get out of my car!", he ordered.

Sobbing lightly, AJ nodded softly before getting out of the car. Once she did, Colby drove away fast, not even bothered to look at her.

AJ looked down on the ground, letting out a heavy sigh out before she looked up and wiped her tears. She still remembered when her face was just a few inches from Colby. She was fearful when he shouted at her but when she looked in her eyes, she felt different. Even until know, she felt her heart beating vigorously from her chest. She felt something weird from the pit of her stomach but she knew it wasn't due to the fact she didn't have breakfast that morning. It was different. It was something she never felt before. Before she could get her head mixed up with confusions, she shrugged everything off, now that she had to do what Colby ordered her earlier.

* * *

_Please review and tell me what you think. Next chapter would be interaction between AJ and her aunt. Will she tell about Colby or will she do what he told her to?_


	6. Chapter 6

_Thank you Miriam, Dixiewinxwrites12, eva505, carly, Sonib89 and ashly for the reviews :D_

* * *

AJ had been sitting on the bench for about an hour now since she strolled all around the mall since Colby left her there this morning. She thought Colby would accompany and show her around his high school but it would be impossible. He had reminded her that he didn't want to be seen with her anywhere. What more if they were in a school together? The place where his friends were and Colby would surely be embarrassed if she went there with him. Now, after more order from him, AJ had no choice but to do what he asked. She actually pitied him in a way, after his mother told her about his change, although AJ haven't figure out what was it about yet.

It was almost one in the afternoon and surely Jazmine would already be on her way to the mall. She had promised to go shopping with her to buy some clothes for her niece. Earlier, AJ had found a few dresses that caught her attention so she made a reminder to visit the shop later with her aunt.

After another 30 minutes of waiting aimlessly, AJ saw her aunt from the entrance. Jazmine was smiling and waving at her. Immediately, AJ got up from her seat and rushed towards her, greeting her aunt with a hug.

"Sorry to make you wait, AJ", Jazmine mumbled as they broke their hug.

"No, it's fine. I've only been here for a couple of minutes, Aunt Jazmine", AJ lied.

"Yup, I know. Colby called me about ten minutes ago, telling me that he sent you here"

AJ replied with a made up grin, "Yeah, I just don't want to trouble you fetching me up at the school so I told him to send me here instead"

When Jazmine heard what the girl in front of her said, she felt something wasn't right and she was sceptical enough to buy it. But instead of pointing it out, she decided to shrug it off first.

"Okay then. So, where you wanna go first? Lunch or clothes?"

"We'll eat later. I'm not hungry yet"

"Okay, let's head to the store then", she finished as they both started to walk.

With that, they started to walk and shop but two hours and three shops later, they went inside another shop when a salesgirl walked to them.

"Hi! How can I help you?", she asked with a big smile on her face.

"Oh hi! I'm here to find some nice clothes for my niece. She's new here", Jazmine explained, pointing to AJ beside her.

Just then, the salesgirl looked and studied AJ's face when she realised she had seen her earlier. "Hey, you were here this morning. I saw you earlier today", she said excitedly.

AJ's eyes went wide and when she saw her aunt was looking at her puzzled, she looked down in guilt, knowing that the cat has been let out of the bag.

"Really? Well then she might have picked some of her favourites earlier. Let's go check them then", Jazmine spoke with a teasing tone directed mostly towards AJ.

"Yes, she even asked the prices already. Come on and I'll show you, let's go", the salesgirl led them further inside.

Jazmine walked first and AJ was right behind her, covering her face with one hand in embarrassment for being busted. All the time they spent in that place, AJ was literally avoiding her aunt's gaze, ashamed of herself for trying to lie to her. She ended up just nodded to every clothes and dresses her aunt suggested. After everything was paid, they went to some quite fancy restaurant for a really late lunch.

After they were done with ordering foods and drinks, they sat quietly for a while, especially AJ. While they were waiting, Jazmine decided to speak.

"So... AJ, care to explain why you're here since in the morning?"

AJ hissed before she answered her, uncertainty showed on her face, "I.. I was... I just had a feeling that I won't like the school?"

"Colby did this, am I correct?", Jazmine arched her eyebrow.

"What? No! No! He-"

"No need to defend him, AJ. I know my own son"

AJ gulped, knowing that her aunt had known about it, she would surely going to pay for what happened. She remembered clearly what Colby had warned her in the morning.

"I'm sorry", the young girl sighed whilst looking down the table.

Jazmine felt sorry for her. She quickly gave her niece's hand a light squeeze, "Honey, it's not your fault"

AJ slowly brought her head up to face her aunt.

"Colby didn't even bring you there?", Jazmine asked about the school.

AJ replied it by shaking her head.

"That's it! That boy is just too much. He lied to me-"

"Aunt Jazmine, please don't tell him that you know. I should've got the message clear that he don't like me. It's all on me"

"Did he threaten you to not tell all this?", Jazmine squinted her eyes, her tone was almost like a shriek.

"It's not like that-", AJ was about to deny it but she was cut off by the elder woman.

"Just tell me the truth, AJ? Did he or did he not?"

AJ bit her lip and nodded hesitantly.

Jazmine rolled her eyes and huffed, "Oh God! What's wrong with that boy? I shouldn't give in to him any longer. He should be put in his place, let him know that he would pay for his actions"

"You don't need to do this, Aunt Jazmine. I don't want to be the reason that you and Colby to fight with each other. He's your son!", AJ held on Jazmine's hand tightly, begging her not to do that.

"I love Colby as my son, AJ. But this Colby; he's not my son. My Colby knows how to respect people, knows how to treat people right and he won't go as far as hurting someone's feelings. I want my Colby back, and I would do anything even if it means I had to do something he wouldn't like"

AJ could only listen. All that has been running through her mind was what Colby would do to her now that she failed to do what he told her to.

* * *

Colby was resting on the wooden chair about 15 feets away from the swimming pool as he couldn't keep his eyes of his girlfriend looking smoking hot while she swam under the sun. Usually at times like this he would surely be turned on by her but on that specific day, he didn't know why he only watched her while his mind was somewhere else.

He tried his best to brush the image away from his mind but he couldn't. The close view of AJ's face he looked at this morning was distracting him ever since. At school, he would usually sleep in his classes but he just couldn't do it. If he closed his eyes, those big brown teary eyes would haunt him like crazy and even now, when he was supposed to have fun with his girlfriend, Danielle, he was thinking of his cousin instead.

"By, come in and join me!", Danielle yelled out to her boyfriend while she was in the swimming pool at her house, in just a reddish orange bikini.

She knew Colby never came closer to the pool or any pool as a matter of fact, although she never asked why, but she just wanted to have his attention. Since they met this morning, it seemed like Colby wasn't as his usual self. She tried to shrug it off and focus on what she does best; looking hot and sexy. But now, he was still weird and she had enough of it.

"Babe?", Colby's eyebrows furrowed as he called her.

Danielle rested her chin on her arms at the edge of the pool. "Hmm?", she asked, a smile curved on her lips.

"I need to go home. I kinda feel a bit sick today! We'll have fun on another day, okay?"

Instantly, a frown formed on Danielle's lips. "Awh, I haven't spend time with you long enough today", she pouted.

"I promise I'll make it up to you... tomorrow!"

"If you said so", she shrugged. Her expression changed, "Okay then, By, I'll see you tomorrow", she waved and winked at him before she swam back in the water.

"Okay", Colby waved back before getting up and walked to his car on the other side of the house.

Along his way home, he was still thinking about AJ. If earlier he was preoccupied with the thought of his face was just inches away from her as she stared deeply in his eyes, now he forced himself to think something else about her. By this time, she should be still at the mall with his mother and he wondered if she could be trusted enough to lie to his mom. But even if she failed to do so, he would make sure AJ would pay the price. He let out a chuckle and smirked, thinking of what should he do to her.

* * *

_So, I'm going to have a break for some time. I wanted to finish writing all the chapters for the story so I could post new chapters daily in the future. I've planned this story to be not more than 20 chapters so I might be back in end of March or probably in early April. I hope you guys can wait for it. On next chapter, will Colby have the chance to mess with AJ or will his mother shocked him first with her plan?_


	7. Chapter 7

_Thank you Sonib89, Eva and The87Legacy for the reviews._

* * *

Colby had arrived home and once he walked inside the house, he stood there froze, greeted by the sights of his mother sitting on a vintage wooden long chair and his cousin standing behind her, wearing what could be a home dress she just bought with his mother. To see AJ wearing something he never see her in before almost made him gasp inside but he would not embarrassed himself, admiring someone he hate. He was relieved though, since she was looking down, her long brunette hairs at the sides covering some parts of her face.

"Colby, come here! I need to talk to you", he was quickly interrupted by his mother.

He opened his mouth and huffed. "Can you at least wait for me to go put my things in my room and shower?", he whined.

He actually had some idea on why Jazmine had to talk to him and it depended on AJ. If she managed to lie, he would be thanked for his unexpected help of introducing her to his high school. But she failed and told Jazmine what really happened, he would end up facing another preach from his mother. And by the look on Jazmine's face, he probably picked the latter one.

"This is important. It's about you... and AJ!", Jazmine spoke again.

Colby nodded and shrugged, waving his hands upwards in defeat. He looked at his mother for a moment, he could tell that she was trying be patient in front of him. Sitting on another chair just next to where Jazmine was sitting, he rubbed his face with his palm before focusing on his mother.

"Okay, I'm here. What is it?", he asked nonchalantly, testing his mother's patience in the process.

Frustrated, Jazmine turned all of her attention to her son, moving her body and face towards him, almost up from her seat, "You dare to ask me what is it? How could you leave AJ alone at the mall by herself since the morning? She's been here for only two days and what if something bad happened to her? What will you do then, huh? Not only that, but you lied to me and you threatened AJ too?"

Instead of feeling guilty, he chuckled instead, "It's not even a big deal, mom. She made it to home, right? It's not like she's going to die if she was left alone. Even if she did, that would be a blessing for her and for us; she would be sent off to the afterlife with her family so she could live happily and you won't have to trouble yourself taking care of this niece of yours ever again!", he pointed at AJ, who was trying to held back her tears and her body tensed up and down with every sobs after she heard his words.

"Colby!", Jazmine stood up and stopped in front of Colby, her eyes went wide and her chest rose up and down frequently in anger.

He also stood, his eyes bulged at his own mother, "It's the truth, mom! What do you want me to do actually? Put a smile on my face and pretend that I'd be happy to have my long lost cousin living together with me out of nowhere? Even before you brought her here, I have told you that I won't consider her a family and you're even okay with it!"

"That's because I don't want to hurt you, Colby. I don't want to fight with you but now that she's here you need to learn how to tolerate. She'll be here for a long time, at least until she could earn enough money and be successful so she could stand on her own two feet but we all know that time won't come in the near future"

"So what you want me to do? Be her nanny and take care of her twenty four-seven?"

"It's good that you're asking because I do want you to do something", his mother grinned slightly, wanting to intimidate him. She held AJ's hand and pulled her next to her before continuing, "I want you to marry her"

"What?", AJ stared at her aunt, suddenly confused.

She was never told about it. Her aunt only told her that she wanted to talk to Colby about his wrongdoings to her and now, marriage? That wasn't in the list earlier.

Once Colby heard that, he burst out laughing, "Are you serious? Mom, I'm only 17. How can I marry her at times like this?"

He then turned to AJ, who had a questioning look on her face. "Oh, don't 'what' me. This... This is also one of your schemes, right? You brainwashed my mother to do this", he got in her face and pointed finger at her.

AJ shook her head instantly, her fingers laced together as she tried to explain, "No, I didn't-"

Jazmine interrupted, "You need to stop putting this childish act, Colby. AJ doesn't have anything to do with my decision. I've been letting you do what you wanted since I have to raise you all alone and I've had enough. I raised you in the wrong way and made you being a jerk. You're 17 and in a month, you'll turn 18. You're getting older and your mind should too. You're not that 10 years old boy who just lost his dad. Move on, Colby. Stop giving other people hard time. Just listen to your mother for once "

His glare softened and once again, his father was brought up in this conversation. Before AJ was here, his mother would never do something like that, except if it was a slip of the tongue.

"Then what do you want me to do, mom? I just can't forget what happened to dad, okay? I was there with him and you expected me to move on?"

"It's been 7 years, Colby. And even AJ lost her dad right in front of her but she's strong enough to move on. She let him go in peace but still she kept him in her heart, unlike you. I moved on too, Colby. It's hard and it hurts but you'll eventually had to let the past go"

Colby looked down for a moment before he glared at AJ and tugged at his mother by the arm and brought her away from his cousin. They stopped at the corner of the living room.

He sighed deeply and spoke in whispery tone, "I've tried, mom. I tried to forget it but it's still playing on my mind. How can I forget it, mom? I've seen and heard it all"

Jazmine tried to persuade him, "This is one of the reasons why you should marry AJ. I need someone that had felt what you've been through to help you get through this and I know that AJ is the one"

"But I have a girlfriend, mom-"

"For how long? Are you sure Danielle is the type of girl you want to marry?"

"I love her", he confessed.

His mother let out a small chuckle, "Enjoying someone's company and being happy with someone you fond of all the time, that's not love. You only like her, Colby. But if you like that someone and you feel happy around her and there's going to be times where you hate her or you fight with her but eventually you guys stick together and made up because you can't spend a day without her, that's love. Your dad and I were like that. You'll hate my choice, correct me if I'm wrong but one day, you'll know I was just doing this for your best. I don't you to keep ruining yourself with bad choices and bad peoples"

"So by making me to marry AJ will solve everything? Will I have to spend the rest of my life with her? Mom, you know I hate her. We will never be in the same page!", he didn't give up to change Jazmine's decision.

"How can you be so sure that you'll hate her forever? Give it a try. Once she's capable enough to leave this house and buy her own... when that time comes, if you want to let her go, I'll let you to do so"

"But no one should know about this marriage. AJ's only going to be my wife on the paper, not in my everyday life!"

After Jazmine heard his son agreed, a relieved smile formed on her face. She hugged him for awhile before she spoke, "Thank you, sweetie. I know you're a good son to me. You're not going to regret this. I just know it. Now, you can go to your room and call it a night, okay?"

He lazily nodded before he walked up the stairs, not even looking at his now wife-to-be.

"Aunt Jazmine, what just happened?", AJ suddenly approached her aunt from behind all puzzled, slightly startling the older woman.

Jazmine turned around to face her niece, lightly squeezed the girl's shoulders with her hands. She licked her lips, preparing what she was about to say, not to make the young girl in front of her to be too shocked.

"Listen, AJ, I know what I've done was out of the blue, I didn't ask you first and I'm sorry. But since you're going to be here for a really long time, I figured that I don't just want you to be my family by being my niece, AJ. I want you to be my daughter. I want you to marry my son. Please don't say no. For the time being, you'll be his wife and once you guys get older, if you and Colby can't work things out, then you can ask him to leave you. This is my wish, AJ"

AJ shut her eyes for awhile before she shook her head repeatedly, "I don't think I can do this, Aunt Jazmine. This is a heavy responsibility. I'm honoured that you accept me as I am. These days when I get to know you, my mom was right. You're the best sister that anyone could have and to me , you're also the best mother anyone could have but marrying Colby? He hates me, we all heard him. I would do anything for you in a heartbeat, Aunt Jazmine, but we should think about Colby's feelings too. He has a girlfriend. What will happen to her? And wouldn't it be easier if you just adopt me?"

"I can do that too but I fear that one day, something will happen between you and Colby. I doubt it and I know you would too but anything's possible and I don't want all of us to regret it later on, which is why marriage is the only way. You have my consent and Colby just agreed and I'll talk to my lawyer. You guys register for the marriage and get on with the procedures and only then, I can leave you guys", she spoke as a motherly smile lit up her face.

AJ pursed her lips in confusion, "Leave? What do you mean?"

Jazmine blinked, taking a deep breath before she told her, "In about a week or more, I have to fly to Dubai because I have to look out after my new branch there before I'm sure everything's running smooth"

"For how long?"

"Two months", she answered. She continued, "Colby is used to me not being at home but now that you're here, I want to make sure that I have someone responsible to take care of you. My son seems unreliable but I want him to learn that he have his responsibility once I leave Iowa"

AJ only responded with a mere nod.

"So can I rely on you that you'll be okay during the time I'm gone and that you agree of getting married to Colby?"

Looking at the hopeful look in her aunt's eyes, AJ didn't have any choice but to agree. Besides, she still remembered the message her late mother wrote that day. She told her that she should listen to Jazmine, regardless of whether AJ liked it or not. But the decision that her aunt made for her, she didn't even know how she felt about it now. She didn't hate it nor that she like it. It was only up to the time for her to make her mind on what she will feel about the new chapter of her young life.

* * *

_I'm back! I've finished writing all chapters so I should be able to post a chapter once a day. So, what do you think? Please review, thanks. I'll update tomorrow._


	8. Chapter 8

_Thank you Eva, Sonib89 and Guest for the reviews. Glad to know you guys still read this :D_

* * *

It was late at night and AJ had just arrived at home along with her now mother-in-law and husband just after they had some late dinner at a restaurant. They've had a long day and earlier that day, they've already registered for their marriage and wedded in front of Jazmine and her lawyer by the official. It was something that AJ had never imagined before. Her wedding was nothing like what a typical girl would dream of. It felt more like a signing rather than a wedding though but AJ couldn't complain.

She was grateful enough that after she lost her family, Jazmine was willing to take her in and make her felt like home; a good home. For the first time in two years, she finally remembered being cared and loved by a family. She wouldn't want to take it for granted. But the only thing that bothered her was the treatment she got from Colby, her cousin who was now her legally married husband. She knew he didn't want to get married in the first place but what choice did he have? As much as bad boy he might've been, at the end of the day he still listened to his mother.

Despite all the bickering the mother and son shared as far as AJ knew, Colby loved his mother, probably as much as he loved his late father. The newlyweds had something in common though when it came to losing; they've lost their respective father right before their eyes, even AJ had to face more when she lost not only her father, but her brother and mother too. It would be a lie if she said that she was fine with it in the beginning, but she knew grieving forever would be of no use. So she chose to forget everything and moved forward, with that tragedy put behind her. She would only remember the happy moments she shared with her recently deceased family.

She walked upstairs but not to her bedroom. Her former bedroom that she only managed to sleep in for more than a week was now empty. That morning, all of her things were moved to Colby's, as instructed by Jazmine. Her previous bedroom was already locked and would never be opened again, well unless if it was to clean the room but AJ knew Jazmine would never let her in there again.

AJ was now someone's wife so of course her mother-in-law would want her to sleep in the same room as Colby. Several of thoughts ran through AJ's mind now that she would have to share bed with her husband. She would be okay if he was decent enough to treat her with respect and kindness but when there were only two of them in a room, all she would get would be threats and insults that hurt her. Another thing that she was scared of was what if Colby took advantage of her when she wasn't ready? But knowing that he hated her and she was never in her league, that wasn't going to be possible.

Her thoughts was vanished when the bathroom door opened, thus revealing Colby, who had donned some branded clothes and jeans. As he buttoned his sleeves, he walked past AJ, who sat on the corner of his, no, their bed, with her eyes could bore a hole on the floor, her fingers laced together nervously.

However, despite her fear of him, she braved herself to look up at his face.

"Where are you going?", she forced the words to come out of her mouth.

He let out a scoff as he turned to her direction, "Why would I stay here with you? I'm going out with my girlfriend! Why? Are you expecting me to spend our first night together?"

Her cheeks turned red and warmth spread over her face. "I don't mean that. But, tomorrow's Monday and it's almost 1 a.m. Don't you need to go to school tomorrow?"

"So what, AJ? I'm rich. I can simply stuff money up the teachers' hands and they would shut their mouth and do what I want. And you-", he walked to her and bent down so he could put his pointing finger on her forehead, "You stay away from my business, okay? Mom would fly tomorrow and you'll just take care of yourself while she's away cause I won't bother about you. I have my own life and you have yours. We're just married on paper anyway"

AJ frowned, feeling her head hurt slightly by Colby's finger. Thankfully he pulled it away once he finished talking.

"Okay, I got it. Can I ask you a question, Colby?"

"Be quick. I have to go now!"

"Where do I sleep? Bed or floor?", she asked, chewing her bottom lip afterwards as she eyed him for an answer.

"Where else? On bed, of course. What, you want to sleep on the floor so the maids can see it in the morning and report it to mom?" , his eyes went bigger as he got in her face.

She quickly looked down and shook her head frantically, "I just don't want you to be uncomfortable now that we're sharing the room"

"Whatever! Do what you want. I'm already running late!", he gestured a wave, having no mood to talk to her. He soon went out from the room, leaving AJ, who was now rubbing at the spot at her head that Colby just touched, or even dug with his finger.

AJ sighed deeply before a sleepy yawn took over. She just had a long day and there would be more after this. Tired after what she been through, she pushed herself backwards and landed her back on the plush mattress. She claimed the left side of the bed, as the right one has stronger manly scent, in which she assumed that must be Colby's side of the bed.

Pulling the comforter up to her neck, she sniffed in his scent on it. Despite his harshness and cold shoulder towards her, AJ couldn't explain why she felt comfortable of his smell. She felt like he was there next to her and she felt calm. She closed her eyes and soon fell asleep, knowing tomorrow she would accompany her mother-in-law slash aunt to the airport and afterwards searching for her tutor's place.

* * *

_Next chapter, AJ bid Jazmine goodbye and meets her teacher and his wife. Please review, thank you in advance._


	9. Chapter 9

_Thanks for the reviews, eva505, Sonib89 and The87Legacy :-)._

* * *

"Here's the address to your private tutor, AJ!"Jazmine handed a small note to AJ, who was sitting right next to her at the airport.

They were still waiting for the announcement of the flight to Dubai to be mentioned. That day, Jazmine would fly to Dubai for two months and truth to be told she was quite scared to leave AJ alone living with his son. Although the maids would be there with her until 9 at night, she was still worried about her niece who was now her daughter-in-law.

The real problem was her son, Colby. Leaving AJ alone with him made her hesitated whether she had made the right decision to marry them off. How couldn't she be worried? She loved AJ just like her own child despite the fact that she haven't been with her for too long. She cared for her so much that she couldn't bear to see her hurt, just like how she didn't want her own son to be hurt.

AJ read the address for a moment before she turned to Jazmine, "Thank you, Aunt Jazmine. I'll go and find him after I send you off"

Jazmine stifled a laugh, directed towards AJ, "I'm no longer your aunt, remember?"

"Sorry", AJ looked down in embarrassment.

"Call me 'mom' just once", Jazmine almost begged, hoping that the younger woman wouldn't let her down.

"Mom?", she tried, unsure of herself. She instantly regretted it, uncomfortable by it, "Oh my god, I feel awkward about this"

"Don't worry. We'll have more time once I get back here, aren't we?", the older woman comforted her, placing her hand on AJ's knee, assuring her that it was fine.

AJ soon found herself pulling Jazmine in for a hug. "Thank you", she mumbled.

"For what?", Jazmine asked, confused.

"For everything you've done for me. You treat me more than I deserved and I'll always cherish it forever. This short time we're together, I've remember what it feels like to have a mother and you showed me exactly how"

"Don't make me feel bad leaving you, sweetie"

"What about Colby? Is he going to be okay?"

"Colby?", she arched her eyebrows in sarcasm, "This would be time he like the most; when I'm away", she said nonchalantly.

"He shouldn't be like that", AJ pulled away, shaking her head in dissatisfaction.

"I know, AJ, I know", she supported her opinion.

The two looked down and sighed, thinking about Colby.

"Are you mad? About me decided to make you marry my son?", Jazmine suddenly broke the silence.

Hearing the question, AJ quickly shook her head, "No, not at all. I was just caught off guard in the beginning. Actually, I knew you'll be responsible of my future in a way, but I never thought it would be something like this. But if there's anything you want me to do, I'll do it in a heartbeat because mom had told me to listen to you and I trusted her. Another thing is because I respect you and I could never forget what you've give and treat me in this short amount of time"

"You don't have to say that. I just wanted the best for you and Colby. I have a feeling that you're the one that's going to bring back my Colby. I know you're a strong and brave girl, AJ. I know you will get through this with will and patience. One day, I hope to see my son happy with you and if I could wish for one thing, I wish Colby would never let you go"

"Mom... Even if Colby let me go in the future, I can always be the daughter you never had. I won't forget you, ever", she started to form tears in her eyes, in which Jazmine would join soon.

She tried to control her tears, "I'm sorry, I can't help it. Suddenly it feels like this would be the last time we would meet each other", Jazmine laughed off.

"Please don't say that. I've lost dad, lil bro and mom. I don't want to lose you too", AJ pleaded and frowned, hated to hear those words from her mother-in-law's mouth. She held on the elder woman's arm dearly, suddenly felt heavy to let her go.

Just when Jazmine had the chance to say something, a voice from loudspeaker told the people about the next flight which was the one she would hop on.

"Guess that's my cue!", she grabbed her coat and stood up, her free hand gripped on her travelling bag.

AJ stood up and faced Jazmine.

"Promise me that you'll tell me whatever bothers you by calling me?", Jazmine tried to find assurance from AJ.

"But I don't know how-", she was cut off when Jazmine handed her what seemed to be like a new mobile phone.

"Here"

"Mom, you don't have too"

"It's for you so we can talk frequently and you can call me anytime you want. I'll be there"

She hesitated but took it anyway slowly, "Thank you so much, mom"

"Love you, sweetie. Say bye to Colby for me", Jazmine planted a kiss on AJ's forehead as she couldn't embrace her with full hands.

AJ gave her an assuring smile, "I will. Have a safe ride and work hard there"

"Goodbye", Jazmine waved at her as she walked away from her.

* * *

"Miss, we're here", the middle aged driver informed his passenger in the car.

AJ was awaken to reality once he heard the old man spoke to her. "Thanks, John. And next time, just call me AJ. 'Miss' doesn't suits me", she told him.

He grinned sheepishly at her and nodded, "Got that, AJ. Oh and once you're done, you can call me. Mrs. Lopez had saved all the needed contacts for you in the phone", he gestured to the phone that AJ was holding on currently.

"Okay. Thank you once again, John"

"And she wants me to give you this", he pulled out something from the car's drawer, handing it to AJ.

She took it in her hand, a black shiny card made her curious, "What's this?"

"It's a credit card for your personal use and to pay for your monthly school fees", he explained.

Before she could protest another gift from her mother-in-law, John noticed her expression first.

"And she told me she really want you to have it. You have no choice", he raised his hands and shrugged.

With no other choice, she put the card carefully in a small pocket of her bag before she stepped out of the car. "Uh, okay. I'll see you later, John", she spoke before she shut the door.

She watched as the car drove further away from her. Then, she turned her focus to the tattoo shop in front of her. She read the address again just in case she made a mistake but it wasn't. Although filled with uncertainty, she went inside the shop where she spotted a red-haired woman at the counter.

She approached her and instantly greeted with a smile. "Excuse me, is this where I can meet Phil Brooks?", AJ asked politely.

"Yup! I'm Amy by the way", she offered her hand, in which AJ took and shook it. "Could you wait for a second? He has a customer right now. Why don't you go upstairs and he'll see you in a few minutes", Amy suggested.

"Alright, thanks by the way", AJ finished before she proceeded to walk upstairs and settled down on the nearest bench she found first.

While waiting, she wasted her time by scanning through everything on her new phone, from scrolling down the contacts until merely clicking on every application that caught her attention. Not realising about 10 minutes had passed, she heard rushed footsteps from the stairs. Then, she saw a tattooed man with a labelled t-shirt and jeans stopped in front of her, trying to contain his breath.

"Sorry for the wait, umm... sorry, what's your name?", he spoke while trying to catch his breath. It was no doubt that he was rushing just now.

"AJ!", she stood up and nodded slightly at him.

He wiped some coming sweats from his forehead before he continued, "So my wife told me you're here. How did you know this place? Not to be rude but I've never seen you around before"

"Jazmine Lopez suggested this place", she sat back when he gestured her to.

"Oh yeah, I remember her. She used to send her son here", he nodded in remembrance.

"Colby?", AJ asked almost excitedly.

"Yeah, that's his name. He was such a great student but once he lost his father, he went downhill. And getting involved with bad influences doesn't help him either. So who are you to Jazmine?"

"Her niece"

"And you live with them?", he had a unbelievable expression on his face, making AJ confused.

He put his hands up a bit, "I knew Jazmine is such a humble and sweet person but Colby, I've always heard from his schoolmates that he was a jerk and an asshole to everyone, except his buddies of course. Are you okay with him?"

AJ looked down, figuring that the guy in front of her might had the idea of how Colby was treating her so she decided to change the topic, "So who's my tutor?"

"Duh, it's going to be me", he rolled his eyes in a made up annoyance.

AJ looked away and mumbled something barely audible, her frown though, was visible to him.

"Why? Don't I look qualified enough to make students get excellent results?", he smirked.

"No, no. I was rude, sorry, Mr. Brooks!"

"That's okay, AJ. I get it a lot. And please, this is not a formal school. Just call me Phil!"

She nodded at that before her eyes wildly looking around the walls, "So you own this place?"

"Yeah, my wife and I run this place for about ten years now. She's the one that gotten me in this tattoos thingy"

"She seems nice but her tattoos scares me a bit", she admitted.

"Talking about me, guys?", Amy suddenly appeared from the stairs, three bottles of water were in her hands.

"She complimented you", Phil pointed to AJ, who tucked in some strands of her hairs behind her ear shyly.

"Oh really? Thanks. I got you some water", she kindly handed one of the bottles to AJ and took a seat next to her.

"Thank you", she gladly accepted, unsure how many times had she thanked people on that day.

"Usually I'll teach in the afternoon and evening. If I have customers and I have to attend to them, I'll leave you questions to do and I'll check it when you're done. You think you're okay with it?", Phil chimed in as he was still standing in front of AJ.

"Oh, absolutely"

"That's great. Wait here and I'll go get your schedule", he instructed before he jogged to his office, rummaging for certain paper, leaving AJ and Amy to talk.

* * *

_Please review, thank you._


	10. Chapter 10

_Thank you for the reviews, Carly, Dixiewinxwrites12, Sonib89 and eva505 :D._

* * *

Colby was home early that night and once he reached inside his bedroom, he was surprised to see that AJ wasn't there. He was pretty sure she wasn't downstairs either. If she hadn't arrived yet, then what could possibly happen to her? He knew for sure his mother's flight was in the morning so why haven't AJ come home yet?

It suddenly made him anxious for the fact he had no clue what was she doing and where was she at that time. She was still considered new in town and she didn't know anyone around. Several bad things were playing in his mind, wondering if it happened to her. If something happened to her, his mother wouldn't be happy about it, especially that he had a responsibility as a husband.

However, he laughed his thought off. He was supposed to be happy now that he was alone at home. He could make full use of it, claiming his bed for just a moment before AJ went home and irritated him. Earlier at dawn, he came home from a party and he saw her claimed all parts of his comforter, leaving him to sleep in coldness. He could pull it away from her but something stopped him. He didn't have a clue what it was that he just let her sleep peacefully until morning.

Shrugging, he grabbed a towel and headed to the bathroom. After he was done with shower, he stepped out and he saw AJ sitting on the edge of the bed, reading something on a paper in her hands. She put away the paper and lifted her gaze. Once she saw him only covered with a towel from hip to knees, her cheeks flushed and instantly she looked to the floor, feeling shy and nervous at the same time.

"Where were you?", Colby started to move to the cabinet, putting on a t-shirt and a boxer.

Still looking down, AJ spoke, "I just came back from the teacher your mother told me. The lesson starts tomorrow," she stole a glance and continued, "and your mother said bye"

It was a relief for AJ that he was already clothed but what he did next brought back her nervousness. He walked towards the bed and climbed on it, sitting at the right side.

"If you're going to start tomorrow, then what the hell are you doing there till 9 o'clock at night?", he said furiously.

"We're just talking about things and maybe I lost track of the time", she explained. She turned and sat across him. Looking up at him, wondering why did he ask her about her where about just now, "Why? Do you want me to do something for you?"

Thinking that he probably looked like he was concerned about her in her eyes, he furrowed his eyebrows and shook his head, hopeful that AJ didn't realise she caught him off guard.

AJ nodded before she gulped to ask him a question. "You're not going out tonight?"

However, her question was left unanswered as Colby quickly changed his topic, "Who's exactly this teacher is?"

"Phil Brooks?"

Hearing that name, Colby made a face, indicating that he knew him. Phil was once his own teacher but soon turned just like everybody else. When Colby's progress in academic fell when he lost his father and started to mix with the people he currently called 'friends', he quit and pleaded to his mom to put him in a public school. Of course Jazmine would question his decision at first but she later agreed. He used to be in good terms with his former tutor but when he tried to advise him of his change in attitude, Colby became rebellious and hostile towards Phil, at one point trying to rob his tattoo shop with his friends, claiming it was just for fun.

"Did he tell you anything about me? Anything at all?", he demanded answer from AJ, worried if Phil told her what he knew from Jazmine; what happened to him and his dad that frightful night.

"He just told me that you used to study at his place, that's all", she partially lied. Sure Phil told her just a tiny bit of Colby, but she was also partially telling the truth as she didn't know the whole story.

"Are you lying to me?", he rose to his knees, the mattress sunk at where his knees on.

"No, absolutely not"

Colby crept towards her, a furious expression plastered on his face as his hand gripped on AJ's arm, making her flinched.

"Tell me the truth, what else he told you about me?", he asked her one more time, his teeth gritted together in anger, his grip getting tighter around her arm.

AJ hissed in pain, the stinging pressure on her arm started to make her whimpered quietly, "I swear there's nothing, Colby. Please, you're hurting me"

Colby slightly heard the pain in her voice and when he looked again into her eyes like the other day, he released his grip, suddenly backing away from her. He settled on where he sat earlier while avoiding from looking at her, especially her eyes. They made him felt weird and restless.

Meanwhile, AJ's shaky breath could be heard in the room. She tried to calm down and ease the pain. She suddenly really wanted to know why and what happened to him that he was so secretive and wouldn't even tell his own friends about it. Did it really crush him that he would treat other people badly just so they would stay away from him and wouldn't question him about his dad? She wanted to know and she knew she needed to try again.

She lifted her face and turned to him. She knew he would be upset but there's nothing could stop her at least.

"What actually happened at that time?"

"Excuse me?", he looked at her unbelievably. This girl in front of him really didn't know when to stop.

"The day your father died. What happened? You were there?"

"Where did you hear this? Phil?"

"Your mother... Phil too... Is that why you're like this?", she whispered.

He hissed, "It's none of your business"

"I.. I don't mean to be rude but I'm your wife now, I deserve to know, Colby", AJ persuaded.

"Are you trying to push my button, AJ, huh? Is that what you're trying to do? I've told you so many times not to meddle in my life, didn't I? Are you dumb or acting like you never heard it before this?", Colby questioned her, trying not to look at her face so he wouldn't lost his patience.

"You must be close to him. I lost my father in front of my eyes too, Colby. I've been through-"

He cut her off and got to her nose to nose, startling her as could be seen in the jumpiness on her body gesture."Don't mention about my father!"

AJ's eyes widen in shock for how close they were at that moment. Her heartbeat thumped against her chest, her stomach was about to scream in a twisted state.

After a momentary silent, he backed off, waving his hands upward in defeat, "You know what? You ruined my mood. I'm home just to rest for the whole day and night but you ruined it. There's no use talking to you", he finished, plopping himself on the bed, not facing her.

AJ collected her breath as long as she could take before she got up from the bed, heading to her dresser, taking out her pyjamas and towel before she walked to the bathroom. Before she turned the doorknob, she turned around to look at Colby. Turned out his eyes were still opened, squinting at her figure.

"Aren't you going out tonight?", she blurted out awkwardly, not realising she had asked him that question earlier.

"Cancelled!", he replied flatly as he turned his body sideways, trying to show AJ that he didn't want to talk to her any longer that night.

* * *

_Next chapter, it's a month later. Please review, thank you!_


	11. Chapter 11

_Thank you for the review, eva505 :)_

* * *

_One month later_

AJ walked to the mini kitchen at Phil and Amy's shop, feeling bored now that she already done her classworks. There, she saw Amy put frostings on the recently cooled batch of cupcakes that the woman made at noon. AJ approached her and when Amy noticed her presence, she welcomed her with a smile.

"Hey there, AJ", she smiled before focusing on her cupcakes once again.

AJ felt quite funny to see someone as intimidating looking as Amy was good with baking. She knew she had a good heart too, along with her husband. They were like the close friends she never had since they always talked about their lives. If AJ could, she also wanted to tell them about her marriage but because she promised not to tell anyone, she had no choice but to exclude that one from their chats.

"Smells and looks good, Amy", AJ beamed, her lips pointing to the savoury treats in front of her.

Amy giggled being complimented. "You can take a bite if you want to"

AJ took one of the cupcakes in her hand and she studied the cutesy detail of it before she remembered something.

"Amy, do you mind if I bring this home with me?", she asked but her eyes remained on the cupcake.

"You like sugary things, huh?", she teased the young lady, making her crept a small smile on her lips.

"No. Actually, it's Colby's birthday today and I want to at least greet him with a cake, or even a cupcake if it matters"

Amy made a questioning look, wondering if she just heard AJ right. Realising that AJ was now looking at her for her expression, she shook her head and explained, "I'm not trying to burst your bubble or something, but the whole town knows Colby only celebrates with his gang. And from what I see, you're just a distant cousin to him"

Immediately after AJ heard her, her shoulder slumped in disappointment as she sighed deeply, "I know, but at least I want to show him I don't want any trouble with him. If he hates it, then what can I do? At least I've tried, right?"

"I guess... you do have a point though", Amy nodded before she put away the piping bag in the sink. She turned to AJ again, while peeking outside, "Phil's done with his customer yet?"

"Nope, he's still downstairs and he told me to finish the up some past year questions", AJ answered with a cheeky grin.

Amy scoffed, putting her hands on her hips and pretended to be mad, "Then what are you doing here interrupting me in the kitchen?"

"It's because I've done all of them about", AJ shrugged before looking at her wrist watch, "...twenty minutes ago"

"You're quite a brainy girl, aren't you?", Amy supported her chins on the palms of her hands that were resting on the counter.

"I wasn't labelled as a geek or nerd at my previous school for nothing"

* * *

AJ was sitting alone on the couch in the living room, waiting for her husband to come home. The only companion she had 3 a.m. in the morning was the cupcake she brought home with her that night. It was for Colby's 18th birthday and although she knew it was far from his usual taste, she wanted to impress him at least.

That wait she did was nerve-wrecking for her. Her legs getting restless and shaking on the floor didn't ease her nervousness too. At times, she would also yawn several times but she rather waited for him, even when she had a slight clue it would turn unlovely. For a month, despite Colby's attitude towards her, AJ felt drawn closer to him. People would call her crazy for it but those moments she was awake at dawn while he was peacefully sleeping made her heart skipped several beats.

Several times she stole the chances just to watch him and she would also take the opportunities to caress his face and stroke his hairs when he was in deep slumber, that's how crazy she was. She wished he would be as peaceful not only in his sleep, but also when he was awake. She wished Colby would talk and treat her nicely. Deep inside her heart, she wished Colby would have that slight spark like she felt when they were in their bedroom. But in the end, she knew it wasn't possible. He hated her and he already had a lucky girlfriend.

Her thoughts were shut completely when she heard a struggling clicks of key entering the lock several times. She knew it was him. Grabbing the cupcake, she walked to the door and opened it. She tried to smile without getting scared.

"Happy birthday!", she spoke while extending her arms, showing him the cupcake but instead of getting a 'Thank You!', she was met with a quite serious weight collapsing onto her petite body, making her to drop the cupcake in the process.

AJ didn't fell to the floor though. She didn't know how she did it but she managed to support Colby and put him on the couch while he was mumbling words in a drunken state. She walked to the door to lock it and before she did, she knew Colby was drunk, due to the fact that his car was parked at the flower garden, ruining some of the plants on the grounds.

"You're drunk! Stay here while I go get something to clean the floor", she babbled before she started to rush to the kitchen but Colby pulled her hands to him, causing her to accidentally sit on his lap, her back pressed against his chest.

"No! You stay here!", Colby muttered under the influence as he rested his chin on her shoulder.

What he didn't know was that his gesture was making AJ's heart pumped faster and her cheeks were flushed with warmth. He snaked his arms around her waist securely, while he groggily snorted under his breath.

"Colby, I need to clean the cake up", AJ nervously spoke while trying to break his hold on her but it was only getting stronger.

"I'll lick it off the floor later", he said what he didn't have control over, making AJ to question what had he spoke. "I promise, I just want to talk to you tonight. I won't say something bad", he placed her beside him so that she would sit next to him.

His glassy eyes stared at her intensely, a crooked smile appeared on his lips. "You're cute when you looked afraid. Your eyes... I like your eyes, AJ", he groggily spoke as one of his hand was caressing her face.

She moved his hands away, "You're scaring me, Colby. Don't do this"

He waved his hands upward in defeat before he made a fake crying sound as he put the side of her head on AJ's shoulder again. Although he sounded like he made it up, AJ saw real tears coming out from his eyes.

He toned down his voice but he was sniffing through his nose. "I was ten when it happened"

"Colby, I don't think this is the right time. You're drunk", she warned him.

He in return ignored her and proceeded, "That night, dad and I were just swimming around at the pool like we always did. When dad unexpectedly climbed out, I knew something was wrong. You know why? Because he told me to hide underwater. He knew I was great at holding my breath. He said "Everything will be fine, son. Just wait here and it'll all be over. Don't ever get out from here till I tell you to do so, okay?". So I did what he told me"

"Soon enough, I saw what it seemed to be like his friend along with two built bodyguards. It didn't take me long to figure out that they were yelling at each other and then I heard gun shots, maybe twice or thrice. I was terrified to be in the water alone, at the same time thinking that it could be dad that got hit by the bullets. My question was answered though. My dad fell in the water, sinking with his unmoved body and instantly the water turned red. I was panicked and I screamed, but I forgot where I was at that time. When I woke up, the doctor told my mom I almost died from drowning. Almost! But my dad didn't make it. Shot repeatedly in the heart, how could he survive?", his voice spoke with so much hurt.

"Oh Colby", AJ sympathised him and the only thing she could do at that time was giving him a comforting side hug.

Colby lifted his head from her shoulder and turned her to face him, "Do you have any idea what could happen if I climbed out of the pool earlier? I could've save dad's life but I didn't. I should've died instead. I'm useless. I let mom down and dad must be embarrassed to admit me as his son. What can I do, AJ? It's the only thing that can make me forget about it, to be a bad guy. To be the spoiled brat that everyone hates"

She cupped his face and assured him, "I don't hate you"

"I just don't want them to pity me for my loss. I don't want to be looked as a weak kid that lost his own father because he didn't do anything. I don't want you to sympathise me like the others"

"So that's why you hate me?", she looked into his eyes for an answer.

He slightly chuckled as he wiped his tears, "Pretty much. But you're fine. Mom was right. You're strong. I treated you like dirt and you're still okay with it."

"I wanted to be a good wife for you. You're my husband now and as long as our marriage is still on, I'll treat you like one, even if you treated me the exact opposite"

"Thank you", he bowed his head down playfully.

She rubbed his back in comfort, "I'll go get some clothes for you to change".

She stood up and looked at him. For the first time in her life, she saw him not glaring or insulting at her and that made it for her. Although everything would turn normal tomorrow and he would be back to his usual way, she didn't care. At least she'd seen this side of him once and she finally knew what was bothering him all this while.

* * *

_I like writing their interaction in this chapter but I like chapter 15 and 16 more. You guys could read it in the next few days. Please review, thank you._


	12. Chapter 12

_To Dixiewinxwrites12, The87Legacy, JohnCenaRkoFanForever, eva505, Sonib89 and Guest, thank you so much for the reviews._

* * *

Colby's head was still hurt from the alcohol after-effect when he was about to leave home for school. His friends was pampering him too much for his birthday, drinking lots of imported branded alcoholic drinks at his birthday party. He didn't know what time he got home last night. All that he knew first thing when he woke up in the morning was that he was on his bed with fully changed clothes. He wondered if he did it all by himself or AJ did it for him. He would be relieved if he did but if she did it, he hoped not.

He walked past the dining room and speaking of the devil, she was there, looking like she was preparing the cups and plates for breakfast. Colby stopped his step and thought she might shooed the maids away earlier and claimed that she could do it herself. He snorted at his thought, making AJ to notice his presence.

"Have a drink first!", she offered with a small smile, which he wouldn't realise at all.

"Don't bother!", he waved her off and was about to walk when her voice stopped him.

"I'm trying to be nice here. You just had your birthday last night and I don't want to pick a fight"

He groaned in annoyance and stomped into the room, sitting himself on the table, "Fine!". He took a cup of lukewarm tea and took a full sip. "You happy?", he widen his eyes at her while slammed the cup to the table.

"Happy birthday again, Colby!", she said it out of nowhere, making Colby to be suspicious about it.

"Again?", his eyebrows furrowed in confusion. Did he talk to her last night and completely forget it this morning? Or did they do something already last night since he was drunk?

"Yeah, I've already greeted you last night but you're drunk. I wanted to give you present last night but I'm afraid you won't remember. I don't know what to get you but I'll give you what my mom always gave me for my birthday"

"What is it?"

"I'll give you three wishes", she said in a confident yet still scared tone.

Hearing what she told him, he laughed it off out loud. What she told him was really ridiculous in his opinion. "Do you think this is some story book, giving something like wishes for a birthday?"

"You can ask me three things to do for you before you turned 19 next year", she assured him.

"Geez... Like I'm going to need something from you", he wiped his eyes for laughing too hard.

"You can keep it for a year and one more thing, I just want to say thank you for last night"

He stopped laughing once he heard her. She was thanking him? For what? He suddenly turned panic with it. He knew the drinks were troubling him but it couldn't be that those drinks made him do something to her, wasn't it?

"What did I do?"

"I just didn't expect that you would trust me by telling me all that"

"Stop sugar-coating your words. Just tell me what did I tell you!", he slammed the table with his fist, yelling at her, causing her jumped a bit from shock.

"What I've wanted to know about your past. You told me about your dad. I'm sorry, you don't deserve to go through something like that. It must be hard for you to go through it all by yourself", she said in an almost stammered way but her feelings about it was genuine.

Colby rubbed his face as he huffed, realising he did something stupid like telling her all about his dad. No one should know his story and for years he kept it to himself but now, even AJ had known about it.

"Don't tell anyone even mom that you know", he said sternly, almost looking down in embarrassment.

"But why can't-", she was about to protest but Colby cut her off with his outburst.

"I said don't tell anyone what've I told you. Nobody should know it in the first place, especially you!"

"But I thought-"

"You yourself told me that I was drunk last night, right? So that means I never intended to tell you, ever"

"Oh", she muttered long and felt disappointed, just like how she would expect it. "Don't worry, I won't tell. I'll just pretend you never told me", AJ promised him, uttering her words in a stuttering manner.

* * *

_No worries, guys. This is the last time we'll see him treating her like that. Those wishes would be handy in the future chapters. Please review, thank you! _


	13. Chapter 13

_Thank you so much for the reviews, eva505, Sonib89, The87Legacy and JohnCenaRkoFanForever :) ._

* * *

"You sure you don't want us to send you home? It's no big deal really", Amy offered to AJ.

AJ debated on whether she should take her offer or letting herself to walk home by herself. It was around 10.30 p.m. at that time and with John having a family celebration, AJ had no one to pick her up from the tattoo shop. She asked Colby that morning, wondering if he could pick her up after her class but being Colby, he told her to figure out herself.

She shook her head and waved her hands repeatedly, "No, it's alright. I'll call Colby to pick me up", she lied to the couple in front of her.

Phil didn't look like he bought her words. "You certain he will come to take you home?", he arched a brow at AJ, looking at her questioningly.

She in return lied again, "Yeah, he promised me this morning."

"Okay, it's your choice", he shrugged.

Amy patted the side of AJ's arms gently, "Just call us if you change your mind. We'll be just right here"

"Thanks anyway. See you guys tomorrow", AJ waved at them before she saw them went back in the shop, leaving her outside.

She was half relieved that they didn't ask her much and half of her was really nervous now that she had to walk all the way home. She used to walk home back in New Jersey but she never did it at night; the most dangerous time for a girl like her to be on the street alone.

Ensuring that Amy and Phil no longer looking at her from the shop, she started to walk and picked up her pace soon after. She passed a couple of blocks and when she passed the gas station, she had goosebumps and felt someone was trailing her from behind. Gulping in fear, she braved herself to steal a glance of who was it behind her; a suspicious looking man with black vest and ripped jeans stopping his tracks once he noticed AJ was taking a look at him.

AJ tried to be positive that they might just shared the same path but once she turned to a junction, he was still behind her. The only thing that led that way was Jazmine's home, which was still 30 minutes walk away.

If the only way she walked was to the house, then what was the man doing heading there? It was obvious that he was following her and that made her sick in the stomach. She was petrified just to think what this stranger could do to her. Robbing, beating, raping and killing were the words playing with her mind and it only made her to be more afraid of her current state. The guy was just ten metres behind her and if she chose to run, he could easily chase her, giving that he had athletic build and long legs. She couldn't scream either, giving that there was no one around nearby. She shut her plans off and thought of something else.

With shaking hands, she retrieved her phone from her buttoned-up shirt's pocket. While walking fast, she searched through the contacts and immediately she founded his number thus clicking the 'call' button.

* * *

Colby was getting tired treating Danielle's antique for the past three hours. Maybe this is his punishment for not bringing her to his place ever since he got married. Maybe she was a bit mad at him. He was at her home to spent time with her but instead she was too busy focusing on the online buyable dresses on her laptop. The school prom was just a week away and of course being the most popular girl in school, Danielle would want to impress the guys and piss the other girls off, which was why she was preparing early for a dress.

She kept asking which dress looks the best on her and when he chose one, she disagreed. Colby sighed in frustration and thought why she asked him if she wouldn't agree in the first place. However, he couldn't object her decision. She was his girlfriend and he kinda felt sorry for her since she didn't have any girl friends to hang out with. She only involved herself with boys and sometimes, Colby wondered if she ever being beyond friends with some of them. He suddenly felt like smacking himself for thinking nonsense about his girlfriend.

He stared at her lovingly, amused by the way of her lips pouted and her eyes twinkled as she was still facing her computer screen, until his phone got a call. He didn't know who it was, since there's no name was flashing on his mobile screen. He wanted to just reject the call but something told him to answer it.

"Sorry, babe. I gotta take this!", he told her, but Danielle didn't seem to care, too indulged in the dresses.

Colby walked out of her room and answered the phone.

"Hello?"

"_Hello? Colby, where are you? I'm scared"_, a voice in whisper spoke to him and instantly he knew it was AJ.

"What the hell is that supposed to mean?", he furrowed his eyebrows in confusion.

"_I walked home and there's a guy trailing me from behind"_, she whispered in fear that he could imagined her lips were trembling as she spoke.

He started to get panicked by her tone, "Where are you now?", he asked her anxiously.

"_I'm on my way home now. Help me, please"_

"Okay, try and don't go to any dark places. Wait for me. I'll try to get there as soon as possible", he hung up and instantly, he rushed his way out of the house, not even bothering to tell Danielle that he left, well, not that she would care anyway.

He entered his car and started his engine before hitting on the gas as fast as he could. All along the way, he was getting anxious and panicked as he drove further. He was scared that man would hurt AJ. If before he was afraid because of his mother would be upset with him but now, he was afraid for his own self and for AJ. He hoped he could make it in time and saved her.

He drove faster, not giving a damn about anyone else on the road and soon enough, he was entering the street to his home. His eyes were searching for her figure wildly on the not so bright streets. He kept searching for her and when he found her, he hit the brake and stopped his car right in front of AJ. He got out of the car and in a quick reflex, he pulled her in his arms, holding her ever tightly. She could hear some light sobs from her and then he looked up, realising the guy AJ was talking about stopped dead in his tracks.

"Hey, what are you looking at?", he yelled angrily at that man, causing the man to retreat and ran away.

Colby swore under his breath for the man's cowardly retreat. He shook his head in disgust before looking down at her, holding her shoulders out to face him.

"You okay, AJ?"

She didn't reply and he felt really bad for her. If he could pick her up after her class, she wouldn't look like a mess with a fearful expression and tears-stained cheeks. In a swift moment, AJ hold him close in a hug again as she continued to cry in his chest. Colby did something he didn't expect when he held her closer and stroking her hairs down, comforting her.

"Shh, it's okay. Don't worry. I'm here now"

They let themselves to be in that position on the empty street for awhile, neither wanting to pull away. Colby let her hugged him for as long as she wanted. He was really scared if something bad did indeed happened to her. That night, he realised something since she came to his life a month ago. He didn't want her to get hurt like he did. He didn't want to be a jerk to her. He was done with all the craps he put her through. He wanted to protect her and make her felt safe. Most of all, that night, he decided he didn't want to lose her.

* * *

_After this, there would be only 7 chapters left. Please review._


	14. Chapter 14

_Thanks a bunch lot for the reviews, Sonib89, eva505, JohnCenaRkoFanForever and The87Legacy :D ._

* * *

Colby and AJ sat in the car with a long awkward silence. It's already been five minutes since he parked the car in the front of the mansion but both of them were still in the car, waiting if either one of them wanted to say something and there they were, waiting.

"I'm sorry for troubling you", AJ broke the silence, finally speaking after moments of awkwardness.

She had finally stopped crying just before she got in the car earlier, unexpectedly thanks to Colby for making her felt better.

Colby gripped on the steering wheel with both of his hands, his head hung down as he shook it, "No! I'm the one who should be sorry. Not just for what happened tonight but for everything I've done and put you through. I'm sorry for being an asshole to you and insulted you with hurtful words. You don't deserve it, what more when you just lost someone you loved last month"

AJ's eyes moved from her right to left as she bit her lower lip. She couldn't help but to be a bit doubtful at his apology. All these times, she was the victim of his venomous actions and words so she didn't know where did this Colby came from.

"Are you drunk again?", she turned to his side, eyeing any signs of getting high from him, only to receive a weird look and a scoff from him.

"What? No! I'm completely sober right now"

"Oh", she paused before continuing, "Do you really mean that?"

"Why wouldn't I?"

"I don't want you to give me hope at night and crushed it the next morning. Colby, if this about you're scared that I'm going to tell anyone about your secret, you don't have to worry about it. I won't tell anyone"

He brought his hands to her shoulders, assuring her as their eyes locked, "This is not about that. I'm serious here, I really am sorry. I wanted to start over and at least be on the same page with you. I've realised that pushing you away because of my past won't change a thing. You'll still be here living in this house, sharing bed with me every night. I want to redeem myself, okay?"

AJ stared at that sparkly brown eyes that showed nothing but sincerity and she melted at his gaze. Soon she was back in reality and she immediately looked down, trying to hide her blushing cheeks.

"It's okay... I guess", she tucked some of her hairs behind her ear shyly.

"Thanks", he grinned, well maybe for the first time to her.

He was about to turn off the engine but AJ touched his wrist spontaneously, "Colby, I'm still sorry for disturbing you tonight. You might be spending time with your girlfriend when I called you. Sorry about that"

"I was actually wanting to get out from Danielle's house earlier. Thank God I got a call from you", he said half-jokingly.

AJ felt herself giggling and confused simultaneously, "And why was that?"

"It's just that she maybe thought I was her fashion advisor that for three hours straight, she asked me to pick a dress for her to wear during our school prom next week. Everytime I picked something she would blatantly reject it. What can I do? I'm not a fashion critic or something", he stated, didn't realise that he had become comfortable talking to her.

When AJ heard the word 'prom', she frowned sadly and sighed deeply.

"What's the matter?", Colby asked her for the sudden change of her mood.

"I never go to a prom, ever", she stated.

"Are you kidding me? How so?", he was shocked by her statement.

"Apparently I'm not attractive enough to be someone's date. And I was an outcast at my previous school. No one ever talked to me unless if it was to get answers for assignments and tests. Other than that, I'm a complete trash in their eyes", she opened up to him.

Once Colby heard all that form her, he felt guilty towards her, giving that even he once thought about her like that.

A relieved and optimistic sigh came out from AJ's mouth, causing Colby to turn to face her questioningly.

"You know, I think you made a right choice threatening me not to go to your school cause you know, what's the use? I'll still be that outcast that don't have any friends"

"I'm sorry", Colby said in a barely audible tone.

"I've forgiven you. No need to worry about the past anymore, okay?", she tried to cheer him up.

He nodded with some remaining guilt inside.

* * *

"By, I like this one. What do you think?", Danielle held a hot pink cocktail dress in front of her as she asked for Colby's opinion.

"Will look good on you", he tried to put up a smile to convince her.

They were at a boutique at the mall to find her dress for the prom tomorrow night and he felt a bit frustrated that the night he spent with her at her house days before, searching for a dress to buy online turned out to be a complete waste of time. Now here he was, accompanying her to buy her a dress in a last-minute shopping.

Danielle showed her pearly white teeth with her smile before turning to the sales assistant to hand her the dress "Okay, I'll take this... wait-", she stopped when she spotted another dress that caught her eyes.

Her heels clicked on the floor as she made her way to the new golden red dress, "Oh my god, this one looked really fabulous", she gushed as she ran her hands down the fabric.

"This is a limited edition dress, miss. Imported from Paris", the female sales assistant promoted.

"By, I want this", she turned to her boyfriend, pointing at the dress.

"Okay, take it", Colby gestured his hand without looking at her nor her dress.

He was looking elsewhere to tell the truth. He didn't know what control him that at that moment, he was staring at other dresses and imagining AJ wearing it. How beautiful she would be if she wore that kind of dress just once but sadly he knew she wouldn't. She wouldn't go the prom and might never had the chance to do it.

"Why are you staring at those dresses instead of me?", Danielle frowned upon him, making him to be surprised as he finally turned his attention to her.

"Sorry, what is it?", he asked her.

She soon pouted and dramatically folded her arms around her chest, "You don't like this dress!", she stated.

Colby sighed and walked to her, picking the clothes from her hands, "Babe, I like it", he looked at the dress before he turned to her, "It will look pretty on you and all the girls won't even stand a chance tomorrow night"

Danielle giggled giddily, "Really, By?"

"Yeah, sure!"

"Okay, you'll pay them for me, right? I want this dress and the other one before", she asked in a demanding way before walking towards the counter.

Colby only nodded and sighed in relief. He just managed to dodge her bullet.

* * *

AJ sat on the centre of the bed with a pillow on her lap, dreamily staring at Colby, who was fixing his tux and tie. His long hairs were tied and he looked really handsome that night in her eyes. Why he shouldn't be? In about an hour, the prom would start and of course he would have to look good since he was going to be there with his pretty and rich girlfriend, stealing spotlights from everybody.

She sighed sadly. She never knew how it felt like to be at the prom, dancing with someone. She thought it must be fun, especially if she could go with Colby but she knew he was only a friend to him, with the title 'wife' being of no use to her.

"AJ, I'm going", Colby was done grooming and picked his key from the night table.

"Huh?", she said, clueless since she was too deep in her thoughts earlier.

"I said I'm going. You'll be alright?", he turned to her.

Her mouths were opened a bit from the sight of him. Her eyes sparkled and her heart raced just by looking at him. "Yes, I'll be okay", she forced herself to speak because she almost felt her breath was taken away.

"Really?", he tried to find assurance from her.

"You better hurry. Danielle wouldn't want her date to be late on her senior year's prom"

"Okay then. I don't know what time I'll be home so no need to wait for me"

"Okay", she nodded and watched him leave the room.

* * *

Minutes before the prom started, Colby and his two friends; Joe and Jon were just hanging out outside the school while the others might already went inside the hall. It wasn't like they're really enthusiastic about the prom anyway. Colby was only there for Danielle while Joe and Jon were there to find a girl to bring home later at Joe's late night party.

While Jon and Joe were busy eyeing every girls walking passed them, Colby only rested on the bumper of his car in silent. He didn't know why his mind was filled with AJ ever since he left home. Sure that he had went out countless amount of times leaving her alone but now that he was finally on the same page with her, he couldn't help but to feel like he was at fault for leaving her bored at home while he was going to have fun later on.

Moments later, while Joe and Jon were chatting about random things, Colby's phone rang, causing the two to shot him a look. He looked at them before he clicked something on his phone.

"Hello?", he said while his eyes still come across his friends' so he signalled them that he was going to talk to the phone further away from them.

Not longer than two minutes, Colby came back, raising suspicion from his friends.

"Who's that?", Joe asked him nonchalantly.

He tucked the phone in his back pocket and shrugged, "Sorry, guys! My mom called. She said she's waiting for me at the airport"

Jon in return rolled his eyes in annoyance, "Can't your driver just take her home? What's the matter with that old mother of yours? Some of the wires in her brain might be corroding already!", he scoffed towards the end.

Colby tried to suppress his anger when his mother was brought up like that but it was Jon anyways. He was not the one to talk something nice about anyone, including his own friends' family members.

"Seems like I can't go with you guys", he said, ignoring what Jon said earlier.

"But you're going to join us at my house later tonight, right?", Joe asked him again.

"I'll see what I can do, depending on what my mom want other than this"

"Sucks for you, man. We're just about to head inside", Jon pointed to the entrance door.

"Yeah, hope you can make it tonight. Take care, man", Joe patted his shoulder and turned his back to walk to the hall.

Jon soon followed suit but Colby stopped him.

"Jon?"

"Yup?"

"Can you tell Danielle about me?"

He waved off his hand, "Yeah, sure. It may start with a hissy fit but we all know she won't ruin it for the attentions she would get from the boys tonight"

"Yeah, you're right!", Colby said uncomfortably when he thought of the possibility of his girlfriend flirting with other guys.

"See you later, Col!", Jon slapped his back before he walked away from him.

Once Colby was left alone, he sighed loudly in ease. With no one around him, he could finally do what he wanted to do at that moment. But before that, he took out his phone and stared at it for a while. He couldn't believe he just lied to his friends that his mother called him. He hadn't even talked to her ever since she left Iowa for Dubai. The phone rang was only due to the fact he set up a clock alarm just so it could make a sound. He had no choice. He had to do it. All because of AJ.

* * *

_What the hell is wrong with Colby, lol. Please review, thanks!_


	15. Chapter 15

_Thank you Carly, JohnCenaRkoFanForever, Sonib89, eva505, DarylDixon'sgirl1985 and Olivia for the reviews :) ._

* * *

Colby drove his car as fast as possible to the nearby mall. Once he parked his car at the nearest available parking, he rushed to the boutique that he went to yesterday with Danielle. He knew he was supposed to be her date tonight but he lied to all his friends, including his own girlfriend that his mother was coming home that night from Dubai and she personally wanted him to fetch her.

He had no idea what was he thinking why he did that but for the past month, he did so many wrong and bad things to a human being that didn't deserve all that and that person was his own wife, AJ. She knew there was going to be a prom that night and it amused him how she never been to one at her school before. She simply said that nobody ever asked her because everyone thought that she was weird and nobody wanted to talk to her because of her family background.

For once, he wanted to redeem himself and he knew this one thing wouldn't compare to what he had done to her but he knew he needed and wanted to do this. Entering the boutique, the woman in her 30s that he met yesterday greeted him.

"Hello, good evening. How can I help you?"

Colby wasted no time as he answered her, "Hi, I was here yesterday and I want to buy a dress for my wife"

"Oh yeah, I remember you. But didn't you already buy dresses with her yesterday? Let me guess, she didn't like it?"

"That... that's not my wife. She... she's just a close friend"

She made a face to herself, sceptical of what he said because as far as she sees it, the blonde girl that came with him yesterday looked too close and comfortable enough to be his wife.

She shrugged, "Oh... Okay, do you want to check for yourself or do you want to tell me what kind of dress you want so I can line up several for you?"

He answered restlessly, "I'm in a hurry actually so if you can find a dress for a short and small-framed lady, I would take it"

"Okay, wait here", she turned her heels and about to walk but Colby stopped her.

"Oh, excuse me?"

She turned back and looked at him, "Yeah?"

"Make sure the dress is not too revealing and is just right to make a girl felt beautiful and elegant", he demanded, not realising a small smile formed on his lips towards the end. He could already imagine how pretty AJ would look in a beautiful dress in her kind of first prom ever.

"You got it. I'll go check", she smiled kindly and walked away.

Several minutes later, she came back to Colby, her hands full with dresses nicely hung and each was put in plastic covers.

"There you go. There's only five that makes the cut", she placed them carefully on the nearby counter for Colby to choose.

He put his finger on his lip, thinking on which one was the best. He thought for awhile and carefully before he finally made up his mind, a satisfied grin flashed on his face.

"I'll take this purple one. How much is it?", he pointed to the light purple almost lavender-like coloured dress. It was strapless but wouldn't expose that much for AJ and if she wore it, it probably would end just right after her knees.

"It's seven hundred fifty. I'll hand it to the cashier to put and fold it carefully in the bag", she giddily replied.

"Thanks"

* * *

AJ silently cried in her and Colby's bedroom. She was sitting with her back on the door. She had been in that position ever since he left in the evening. She sucked in a breath, her sobs toned down from the how she did it earlier.

Her growing feelings on him for the past month was taking a toll on her. She knew he didn't love her back or even like her if that mattered but as days passed, she couldn't help to develop feelings for her husband. She lied to him earlier, saying that she would be okay and urged him to have fun at the prom. Her words were far from what her heart said inside. It hurt her just to think how much fun he would have with his girlfriend at the prom while she was right here, locking herself in the room, crying her heart out.

She wanted to cry again but she suppressed herself when a couple of knocks on the door surprised her.

"Who's that?", AJ instantly stood up and wiped her tears in the corner of her eyes and down her face.

"It's me!", a voice answered from the other side of the door.

Recognising that voice as Colby's, AJ's eyes widen in shock and then she immediately ran to the bathroom and washed her face quickly, hoping at least that it would help to reduce the visible result of crying. She rushed back to the door and opened it, showing Colby in his suit and how handsome he looked that night that it made her breath taken away.

"What took you so long?", he panted, laying down the dress carefully before he got up and looked at her, noticing something was wrong.

"Wait, were you crying?", he bowed down so his head would be on the same level as his wife, studying her.

"Oh no. I just kept sneezing after opening the cabinet. I guess I'm allergic to dusts", she lied.

"Really?"

She simply nodded before she realised something, "Aren't you supposed to be at the prom right now? What happened to Danielle?"

"Uhh... She was sick... so I come home", he lied too. Soon enough, he shook his head repeatedly,  
"Forget about that! Are my wishes still valid?"

"Of course. It's your birthday present. What's wrong? Is there something you want me to do? I can do anything unless it involves money."

"Great! I want to use one of the wishes now"

"Okay. What's your wish?"

He knelt down to pick the dress that he put on the floor and he stood back up, showing it to her.

"What is this?", AJ looked puzzled but taking the dress from him nevertheless.

"Just wear this and meet me downstairs. I'm your date tonight!"

* * *

_Please review, thank you in advance!_


	16. Chapter 16

_Thank you for the reviews on last chapter; Carly, eva505, Sonib89, DarylDixon'sgirl1985, The87Legacy and JohnCenaRkoFanForever. :D_

* * *

AJ stared at her reflection in the mirror. She felt she was doing okay with her appearance but she had no idea if it was alright in Colby's eyes. The strapless light purple dress graced her frame from her upper chest to her lower knees, and it jut fit her right. She also had let her hairs loose and fell down in curls while her face was only beautified with some eyeliner and a lip gloss that she always used.

She kept staring in the mirror for a longer while, hesitating whether she should get outside yet or not. She saw herself made a confused expression, why did Colby came home all of a sudden with Danielle being sick as an excuse? He could have just stayed there with his male friends before they started their alcoholic festivity afterwards. She knew how his friends were. They wouldn't waste time like that just appearing at a prom without anything in mind.

She tried to shrug whatever questions playing in her mind and decided to get out of the bedroom, knowing that Colby might have waited for too long already. Before she turned the doorknob, she took a really deep breath as she was starting to get nervous and the butterflies effects started to swarm inside her stomach. She went out slowly; with every step she took she walked down the stairs and soon began to find Colby.

She soon found him in the living room. She noticed all the tables and sofas were pushed to the side of the room, possibly by Colby since she was sure nobody else was there. He was standing right in the centre of the living room, giving her an awed smile when he saw her.

Colby gasped silently at how beautiful AJ was at that night. Her appearance was simple but it was enough to take his breath away and it made his heart raced too. He thought she must be one of a kind to make him like this. Even Danielle had to put tons of make-up too steal his heart. But AJ? She's just perfect in his eyes.

"Hi", he greeted her with a dreamily sigh.

AJ walked to him, looking down shyly to wear something like that in front of him. She soon looked up at him, making him unable to blink just by staring at her face.

"What's with all this?", she asked him confusedly as her hands gestured around the room and her outfit.

Colby had to gulp just to answer her, "I just want you to know what it feels like to be at a prom"

She giggled coyly as her eyes looking around the dimmed room, giving him a look.

"Okay, well, this is not exactly a real prom but I really really want to at least do the basic things with you"

"You don't need to do this. I'm okay with it if you want to go back to your school prom with your friends", she assured him, forming a beeline for him if he wanted to change his mind.

"No, I've been a jerk to you in the past so please, just let me be at least the good guy for a night", he pleaded.

AJ felt appreciated when he offered to do something like that, making her to nod at him.

"So what should I do?", she rubbed her hands together while she asked.

"Dance with me, what else?", he scoffed jokingly.

She countered him with her own question, "With silence as background music?"

"There will be music but you have to come a bit closer", Colby instructed and there wasn't even a teasing tone used.

AJ was hesitating at first, wondering if Colby was serious about it. She waited just in case if he was going to burst with laughter but he didn't. He was dead serious. Nervously swallowing a non-existent lump in her throat, she stepped forward towards him, stopped only when she was a few centimetres away from him.

"Why are you so scared to move a bit closer? Come here", he snorted before he draped his arm around her petite waist, pulling her closer that their bodies collided, unknowingly sent electrified sparks inside of them.

She was stiffened by his sudden move that it made her remained unmoved while Colby managed to hide his nervousness as he coolly took out a pair of earphones connected to his phone from his suit pocket and tucked one of them in his ear. Afterwards, he tucked the side of AJ's hairs behind her ear before he put in the other in her ear, at the same time his hand slightly touched her skin, making her to suck in a breath.

"There! It took me a while to find a radio channel with continuous songs without forcing us to hear a suck DJ talking in between the songs", he explained but AJ mistook it as a joke so she forced an awkward laugh to lighten up the mood, only to fail.

Her hands were dangling down stiffly while he was trying to make the best of it not to make her fall by holding her waist tightly.

"Put your hands around my neck, that's how you do it", Colby taught her as he had noticed her uneasiness.

She timidly did as he says. Even by the differences in their heights, AJ could connect her hands around his neck. Soon, he started to lead her and began with light steps. With song playing in one of their ears, the other were still could be used to listen to each other's voices.

Lost in her eyes, he didn't want to look like a creep, just grinning for no reason.

"You looked beautiful", he complimented her sincerely.

AJ blushed at his words and stammered, "Thanks. You looked handsome yourself. Did you pick this dress?"

"Yup! Do you like it?"

"It's pretty. I love it. It must be expensive"

"Don't mind about that. What's important is you felt like being in a prom tonight", he genuinely shot her a smile as they swayed to the song they heard.

It was a mystery that all the songs played for the next few minutes were all slow romantic songs and soon after, all the awkwardness and spaces between them were gone as by the seventh song, AJ leaned her head to his chest while his chin rested on her head. A song by Mindy Gledhill titled 'All About Your Heart' played and it perfectly described what AJ was feeling about Colby all this while. She even smiled alone just to hear the lyrics that almost mocked her in a way. When another song played, she suddenly had doubt about Colby's intention.

"Why are you even doing this to me?", she took off the earphone and looked up at him with a sudden puzzled look.

"Oh that, I-", he took off his as well as he tried to find an answer when he was asked, catching him off guard. He didn't have an explanation of it. He just wanted to be with her, that was it.

"Colby, I've told you before if this is about you're afraid if I would tell about what you told me that night you were drunk, I won't. I know my responsibilities as a wife and one of them is to keep her husband's secret safely"

"That's why", he sighed deeply before nodding to himself. "You've done your responsibilities as a wife but what about me? What have I done for you as a husband? Nothing, right? I want to change all this. And I think I can start by doing this but if you feel uncomfortable by my action, then I'm sorry", he stated and continued with a whisper, "God, why am I stupid to think about something like this?"

AJ shook her head and tried to prove to Colby that he didn't do anything wrong. "No, Colby! You're not at fault this time. I appreciate what are you trying to do for me but it's just that maybe I acted that way because nobody ever being nice to me except for your mom and my late family. I also never expect you would do something nice like this. I should thank you for it, not accused you of something you're not"

"It's okay, you have the rights to react that way", he patted on her shoulder soothingly.

"Okay", she formed a relieved smile on her lips, brushing the previous thought away from her, "Now that we're done, is there something else you have in mind?"

Colby stared at her intensely, debating if he should tell her or not. "Well, most of the couples attending the prom would end the night with something", he spoke with his own experience.

"What is it?", she asked, her eyes enlarged in curiosity.

"Nah, I doubt you'll want to do it", he waved his hand up.

"It's fine, just tell me"

"Okay but to make things fair, I'll use my second wish", he demanded. He felt that the night was perfect for him to do something he had wanted to do ever since AJ clouded his mind and heart in the past couple of days.

"It hasn't been half a year and you're already going to use your second wish. What is your wish by the way?"

He exhaled momentarily before he brought his face on level with hers, "When I'm going to do this, I want you to think of me as Colby your husband"

Looking at him while he told her his wish, AJ's heart raced faster than ever since not only he was staring at her with that brown eyes of his, but his face was just a few inches away from her. She didn't have the chance to ask him what he was going to do as he swiftly cupped her face with his warm hands, bringing it closer to his face. If she wanted to, she could back away but she didn't. She wanted this as much as him. And when the gap between their lips almost closed, a sound of the front door opened shocked them both.

"Shit!", the person cursed loudly to see Colby and AJ was about to kiss each other.

* * *

_Why did this person have to interrupt them? lol . 4 chapters left. Reviews, please? _


	17. Chapter 17

_Thank you for the amazing reviews; chantellehense1, Sonib89, Desani, JohnCenaRkoFanForever and eva505 :) ._

* * *

Colby let go of AJ in panic and rushed to the front door, pulling his friend by the arm to go outside. Once they were outside, he stared at his friend in disbelief, puzzled over what was he doing at his home.

"Am I interrupting some love fest here?", Jon asked Colby but his face wasn't facing him. It was more like peeking over Colby's shoulders to see AJ who stood in confusion and embarrassment inside the house.

"Jon, what are you doing here?", Colby stammered, for being caught off guard.

"Easy, man! Never thought you have it in you. You sneak behind Danielle with another girl? You even ditched her as your prom date", Jon clapped his hands gleefully before he patted his friend's back proudly.

Colby in return raised his hands in front of him, trying to correct Jon's accusation, "It's not what you think, man"

"Okay, I got it. My lips are sealed. I won't tell anyone. Let me guess, a secret girlfriend?", he put his finger on his chin while pursing his lips with a thinking pose.

"What? No! She's-", Colby tried everything to deny Jon's claim and momentarily his eyes met AJ's as he turned slightly to steal a glance at her inside the mansion. "She's just a one night thing. You know how we roll, Jon", he lied, saying it in almost a whisper.

"Well isn't that perfect?", Jon had a sly smirk on his face.

Colby felt weird to see that expression plastered on his friend's face. When he did that, it would always mean that he wanted something. "What do you mean?", he asked him with no slight idea at all.

"I won't tell Danielle about this but you would have to do something in return"

"What? You want me to treat you some cokes?", Colby suggested.

"Thanks, but no thanks. I can do it myself. I was talking about something else", Jon said but once again, his focus was on AJ, who looked intimidated when she noticed he was looking at her that she didn't budge from where she was standing before he came.

"What is it?"

"I was talking about that hot chick inside. Care to lend her to me for a night?", he shot Colby a mischievous look as he motioned to AJ.

Immediately, Colby felt like his stomach was about to sink in sickness when he heard what Jon wanted for not telling Danielle about his night with AJ earlier. "I- I don't know, Jon. I don't think that's a good idea to-"

"Okay, you want to mark you territory first. I got it. Go ahead", Jon shrugged before he recommended, "How about next week? Party's gonna be at your place! I mean, it's been a while since we've held it at your home, right?"

Colby rubbed his forehead in frustration. It was really hard to do what Jon said. He was caught between a rock and a hard place. Jon was practically like his brother for as long as they've been friends years ago while AJ? He only knew her for more than a month but he didn't want to let AJ down either. She didn't deserve to be manipulated like that. He had made a promise to himself to protect her but at the same time he was scared of what Jon was capable of, especially if he didn't get what he wanted.

"Does it have to be her? I mean, there's got to be other girls-"

Jon cut him off and rolled his eyes in mockery, "Yeah, yeah. Iowa is running out of girls cause I'm sure I probably have fucked them all. I want her"

"Okay... okay! Relax, okay? You can have her next week. Can you leave now?", Colby finally give in to him. He had no time to talk to Jon any longer. He wanted to go back inside as soon as possible to AJ's side. Sure that he had made a deal with Jon but he still had a week to think of something to make sure Jon stay away from AJ.

He let out a short chuckle, "Great! I'll leave, but not without you. Danielle won't stop asking about you until you appear in front of her yourself. Come on, man. We'll go to Joe's now", he signalled for Colby to follow him.

"But, AJ-"

"She can wait but Danielle don't!", he pointed the fact.

"Okay, I'll use my car. You go first, I'll be there"

Jon just made a face and raised his hands in defeat, didn't bother to force him and soon, walked to his car. If it wasn't for Danielle being a drama queen, he wouldn't want to come to his home as Colby told him his mother was going to be there. But turned out she wasn't. And as an added bonus, Colby even had promised him a night with AJ after Jon assured he wouldn't tell Danielle about Colby's real doing.

Meanwhile, Colby went back in the house, walking towards AJ in the living room. Before he could say a word, AJ already asked him a question.

"Who's that?"

"That's Jon; my friend"

"Oh...", AJ nodded, acknowledging about Jon. She knew that he must be one of the bad friend Jazmine and Phil had told her about and it all strengthen by the look he gave her earlier. It made her disgusted and fearful. It seemed like he looked at her like she was a target or something.

Her thought was brushed off when Colby spoke, "Listen, I have to go with him and big possibility I won't come home tonight. I'm sorry"

To hear that, AJ tried to hold back a disappointing sigh and smiled at him instead. "No, it's okay. I should thank you instead. You rather spend your time with me tonight. I have a wonderful night with you. Thank you, Colby"

"You're going to be okay?", he studied her carefully.

"Don't I always?"

"Alright, I'm going but please take care of yourself, okay AJ?"

AJ was waiting for him to turn around and leave but instead he suddenly held her in the same position they were in just before Jon came into the house.

Colby cupped her face again with his hands. He stared in her eyes and she did the same with him. The air felt like lacking in the space as they both could feel their hearts thumping against their chests, like it's going to jump out anytime soon. Here they were, going to finish what they started earlier. In a split second, he kissed her lips in a quick but affectionate way. They closed their eyes to value this moment. It was a simple kiss but the effect it brought to both Colby and AJ could last forever. The way their lips met made her really surprised, as she had to blink repeatedly afterwards just to register what just happened. Her short first kiss made her breathed heavily as a result of her difficulty to breath properly when he was so close to her just now and when she looked at him, a half-grin crept on his lips and she couldn't help but to form a smile of her own.

"Bye", he bid his farewell but not before planting yet another kiss on her, this time on her forehead.

After he left, AJ found herself blushing like crazy and smiling widely to herself. She felt really happy that night, thanks to Colby. She couldn't stop smiling just to think the night they spent, especially the kiss they just shared. It was short but sweet. And if her feelings for him were growing strong lately, she wasn't going to doubt that she was completely in love with him now.

* * *

_Who wants to see the last of Danielle in next chapter? I do. Please review, thanks._


	18. Chapter 18

_Thank you eva505, Sonib89, JohnCenaRkoFanForever, rkoawesome, DarylDixon'sgirl1985, CMpunk2342008, rkou and allthingsdeci for the reviews. Sorry, it took me quite long to update. I've been writing additional chapters for this story so it won't end at Chapter 20 but instead the last chapter would be at Chapter 23, including the epilogue._

* * *

When the morning came, AJ had waited for Colby ever since she got up from bed and took a shower. He claimed that he would be home in the morning and that made AJ couldn't contain her excitement, not after the sweet short kiss they shared last night. That moment kept playing in her mind since Colby left and she brought it to her sleep, smiling all alone.

As much as she liked it, she couldn't help but to wonder if Colby was feeling the same or was it that he was just doing it to show her how it's usually done? She didn't want to fall but ended up dropped to the cold ground. As much as the truth might hurt her, she needed to know where she was in his heart.

Impatient knocks startled her but soon a smile spread across her face, knowing that it must be Colby behind that door. She skipped to the door gleefully and turned the knob.

"Colby?", she called him excitedly but when the door completely showed who exactly it was, AJ's head hung down in embarrassment.

"Expecting someone else?", Danielle folded her arms to her chest snobbishly, giving a disgusted look at the girl whom she thought was a maid.

"Where's Colby?", AJ dared herself to ask the blonde while trying to find any sign of Colby.

"Why are you such a busybody? You're just a maid here!", she said in anger and annoyance.

"I.. I'm sorry, Danielle", AJ bowed down a bit at Danielle, apologising to her.

"It's Miss Moinet for you, you dumbass"

"Come on in", she hesitantly invited her and in a matter of second, AJ didn't even need to offer her to sit as Danielle made the house more like of her own home when she sat on the sofa comfortably.

AJ just stood there awkwardly, not knowing what to do with Danielle until Colby entered the house.

"Hey, babe. I'm-", he spoke to his girlfriend when he noticed that his wife was just right there, curving up a smile at him once their eyes met. Still looking at her, Colby continued, "I'm going to take a quick shower first"

"Okay, By!", Danielle waved her hand at him but her eyes were on her phone.

He walked pass AJ and brought her a bit further, away from Danielle's sights.

"Did she do something to you?", he whispered at AJ, in which she shook her head quickly.

"I know it's going to be troublesome for you but she insisted to come with me", he whispered again.

AJ spoke really softly, "It's okay. You go shower first and I'll ask the maids to prepare breakfast for the both of you", she ended with a pat on the side of his arm, ensuring that she was fine with it.

Convinced with her, Colby walked upstairs and left AJ and Danielle downstairs. Soon, AJ walked away from Danielle to the kitchen to inform the working maids to make some breakfasts for Colby and Danielle. When the blonde's named was mentioned, the workers made dissatisfied sounds, showing their disdains for the snobby brat. But nevertheless, they did since it was AJ that told them to; the girl they were fond of. Minutes later, everything was set up on the table and AJ had decided to call Danielle to the dining table.

"Miss Moinet, breakfast is ready"

The blonde girl huffed before putting away her phone into her purse before she followed AJ to the dining room. With an unimpressed look on her face, she sat on the chair and held a cup of tea and immediately taking a sip, not even checking whether it was hot or cold.

Feeling her tongue got burned from the contact with the hot liquid, she gasped in pain and stood up from her seat.

"What is this? Are you trying to kill me, you fucking bitch!", she shrieked angrily at AJ before she swung the cup at her, causing the drink to splash on AJ's chest and neck.

AJ gasped in shock and her chest rose up and down frequently for the feeling she felt from the tea. It was lucky enough that her shirt was covering the part affected to prevent her skin from getting burn.

"I'm sorry", she let out an apology while trying to hold back tears from the little burn she got.

Danielle fanned her tongue with her hands before she stopped and turned to AJ, a fake concerned expression was visible on her face, "Awh, playing the victim! For what? To raise sympathy from Colby?", she then raised her voice and glared at AJ, "Listen here, little girl! Colby would never land his eyes on a girl like you! In his eyes, you're nothing but a trash. He's handsome and rich so why in the hell would you think you'll stand a chance? If you still don't get it, just look at me! I'm his type! I'm the kind of girl that will worth his time!"

She felt satisfied talking down to AJ like that and it couldn't make her even better when she started to see tears falling down AJ's cheeks, even when she was looking down on the floor. Danielle felt really proud doing something like that and when she was about to continue her belittling ways at AJ, a loud voice screaming her name made her jumped in surprise.

"DANIELLE!", Colby yelled out in anger for what he saw and heard in front of him.

He rushed to Danielle and grabbed her arm roughly. "What are you doing?", he asked while at the same time trying to contain his anger by gritting his teeth.

She just laughed it off and yanked his hand away, replying him, "Just putting her in her place"

The sadistic smile was intact on her face but it all disappeared when she heard something that Colby wouldn't say ever. "Apologise to her!"

"Excuse me?", she put a hand on her chest in astonishment and looked quite dumbfounded.

"You heard me", he said sternly.

"To her? Are you kidding me? Apologising to a maid like her?"

"She's not a maid"

"But you once said-"

He held AJ's hand and pulled her close next to him when he cut Danielle off. "She's actually my wife! And she's also a human being with feelings. Now say sorry to her!", he finally revealed the truth.

AJ stared at him in shock. Was she dreaming that time about him finally admitted to someone that she was his wife?

Meanwhile, Danielle's lips parted with loud giggles, "By, you're good at joking at times like this. There's no way this poor bitch is your wife"

"I didn't lie, okay? It's up to you if you want to believe it or not", Colby spat, the grip on AJ's hand was only getting tighter protectively.

After hearing and seeing his action, the curve on her lips turned upside down due to her being caught off guard and now replaced with a look of disbelief. "But- but I'm your girlfriend. You love me", she said while at the same time sounded like she was trying to convince herself.

Colby let go of AJ and stepped forward towards Danielle. He looked at her with a stern look as he spoke in low voice, "That's what I thought at first but with this attitude of yours, you don't deserve me!"

Her mouth opened wide in shock and soon after, she shook her head and snorted at him, "You don't know what you're doing"

"Oh I know what I'm doing, Danielle! As a matter of fact and as far as I'm concerned, we're through"

"Just because of that little thing?", she pointed to AJ. "No! This is not happening", she shook her head repeatedly as she took steps backward.

Colby just stared at Danielle with no regrets at all. He admitted he thought he loved her at one point but he was wrong. He only liked her for what she was outside, not in the inside. He made the stupidest mistake for being blind to see all that he should be with was AJ. And on that day, he would make the right choice; the choice he had doubted before this.

"Either you apologise to her or you get out of this house!", he glared at her, his arm extended out to point at the door.

Danielle felt intimidated for once. Her boyfriend had the nerve to stand up for the poor little girl behind him instead of the mighty her; his own girlfriend. She didn't want to lose. No, she would never lose. "No, it's either me or her!", she looked up at him pissed while trying to hold back tears.

"Her!", Colby replied without hesitation.

"You're going to regret this later"

"Please leave this house now!"

Danielle screamed in embarrassment and anger before she pointed her finger at both AJ and Colby, "You and your... ugh! You asshole! You and this poor trashy girl will face the consequence, just you watch!", she spoke as her chest rose up and down with anger. Once she finished, she turned her heels and rushed to the door and slammed it afterwards.

Colby let out a big huff, feeling that finally he was free. It was bound to happen anyway. His relationship with Danielle seemed to lose it's spark and sizzle after he was drawn closer to AJ. It was better like this now. Nobody would ever stop him from making AJ as his priority from now on and he would do anything for her, to keep her safe and happy.

He turned around and found that AJ's wasn't right at where she was before. He sighed in disappointment. AJ must be crushed for what Danielle did to her. Concerned, he went upstairs to their bedroom, certainly sure she was there. Turned out he was right when he heard water running from the bathroom. He walked closer and knocked on the door, "AJ, are you okay?"

"I'm fine. I'll be out in a minute!", she yelled from the other side of the door.

"Okay! I'll be waiting here!", he replied as he shuffled to the bed and sat on it afterwards.

After a few minutes, she headed out with changed clothes, wearing a big loose shirt. AJ slowly made her way to the bed and soon found herself sitting next to him. While she was in the bathroom, she stopped crying and washed her body affected with the hot drink and applied some ointments afterwards. Only when she was done she went to Colby, wondering if he wanted to talk to her after he literally kicked his now ex-girlfriend out of the house.

Danielle was really mean to her and to hurt her physically and verbally like that, she couldn't help but to feel relieved that she was now gone from their lives. The moment when Colby revealed about her true status to Danielle and how he picked her over the pretty blonde, she was touched and her wait was worth it. She prayed everyday that Colby would open his heart for her and now, her prayer was answered. She felt really happy and grateful for it.

"AJ", Colby turned sideways to face her, vanishing the shy smile that was about to crept on her lips.

"Yes?", AJ stared at him questioningly.

Colby was about to speak of something about them but once he accidentally saw the big pinkish red spot covering her neck to some part of her chest, he acted on impulse as he scooted closer and carefully held her chin up as he studied her affected skin.

"Does it hurt really bad?", he hissed as if he could feel her pain and in concerned state, his hands constantly moving her head around to get a better view of her neck.

AJ shook her head and tried to put up a smile as she held his hands and brought them down to the mattress, "Don't worry, Colby. I'm fine, this is nothing, really. It will heal in several days"

"I'm sorry, AJ. I shouldn't have let her do that to you", he said regretfully.

Earlier, he had heard Danielle's voice getting louder as she provoked his wife and he just stood behind the wall to hear her hurtful words but what he didn't know was that she had thrown the drink on AJ just before he walked down the stairs. If he knew about that, he would be the one that put Danielle in her place for blatantly doing something like that to someone as innocent as AJ.

"You sure with your decision to break up with her?", AJ suddenly asked him the question, making him to look down and sighed.

"I don't think I want to stay with her for any longer"

"She's your long time girlfriend, how can you pushed all that away? I don't want you to regret it later just for making choice out of the blue"

He squeezed her smaller hands in his comfortably as his brown eyes stared to her identical ones. He explained, "I don't love her. In fact, I've realised that I never love her. She's just a company that I enjoy and I'm such a fool to think that I love her in the first place. Mom was right all along; she's not the one that I love."

AJ didn't know why but Colby's last sentence gave her a slight tinge of happiness. It meant that just maybe she stood a chance to be with him. Maybe it was her that he loved. She didn't know and she was kind of afraid to know the truth. Her thought suddenly averted to what Danielle had said right before she left awhile ago. Gulping in nervousness, she asked him, "What about Danielle's threat? She looked dead serious about it"

"Don't worry about that. I know it's just her game of words. She wouldn't dare to try to do something", he assured her, his hands moved to her shoulders as his thumbs rubbed them in soothing manner.

"But she threatened me too"

"Don't worry about her. Even if she tried to do something to you, I'll be with you to make sure she won't do anything to you. Not even Danielle or anyone else could do something with bad intentions towards you, I promise"

In a split second, AJ's reflex made her leaned forward and kissed him on the cheek before she hugged him, her head was in contact with his chest, "Thank you, Colby! Anything you say and all those promises you make, I'll trust them all as much as I trust you with all of my heart"

He responded by embracing her tightly and planted a kiss on the top of her head. He then rested the side of his face on her head, knowing that he needed to keep his promise but in order to do that, he had to tell her about what's coming to her next week as soon as possible.

* * *

_Thanks for reading and please review. Also, I have posted a new story titled Years With You and if you guys want to check it out, don't forget to review it too, okay? Thanks a lot!_


	19. Chapter 19

_To Sonib89, Dixiewinxwrites12, JohnCenaRkoFanForever and eva505, thank you so much for the reviews. I'm glad you guys still read this story :) ._

* * *

Colby woke up from his nap in the afternoon and with nothing else to do, he moved to the huge balcony of the house, quickly seating on one of the steel chairs coated in white. He was practically home alone at that time, giving that AJ was at Phil's shop for her class. As much as he wished she could come home real soon, however he took this chance of her absence as a time for him to clear out his mind, the thought of him being blatantly stupid for the deal he made days ago with Jon kept playing through his mind.

He hated how his old self was unconscious enough to make that decision, like AJ was a stuff to be borrowed by someone, in which she wasn't in the first place. She was far more precious than that. She was his wife and he has no intention of letting her go to someone else's arms, even just for a night. She was rightfully his and when the right time comes, he himself would claim her as his if she was ever be ready to do so. They were still young and time could wait but now, the only problem was he needed to tell AJ everything before it's too late.

Facing the sky with eyes closed, he huffed in despair, putting a pause to his current dilemma and decided that since AJ was to be home in another hour, he should called someone that he had put through so much that it made him cringed just to think of the misery he caused. He had no idea how hurt must his mother had been because of his wrongdoings. The woman that literally had to fight for her life just to give him his in this world was treated wrongly by her own flesh and blood. How he was so selfish to do something like that to his own mother.

Oblivious of the time difference between the city he was in with the country his mother was currently at, he was determined as he pressed the numbers in his phone and gave it a call. It wasn't that long before he heard the other line was being answered.

"Hello? Mom?", he spoke as soon as his call was answered, not even giving a chance for the person on the other line to greet him a hello.

"_Colby?"_, Jazmine's shocked questioning voice filled Colby's ear.

He almost snorted to hear how his mother didn't expect a call from him that he could already imagined her stood confused with a phone in her ear.

"Yes, it's me Colby", he reassured her.

"_Tell me what's wrong? Is everything okay? You wouldn't call if nothing's wrong, right?"_, she babbled nonstop. Well, a mother was a mother after all.

"No, everything's fine, mom!", he shook his head, oblivious to her. "I just want to say I miss you and I'm sorry", he continued, sincerely speaking of what he planned to tell her. He somehow missed how his mother would lecture her about things. He'd been longing to hear her voice again, the last time was due to another bickering between those two, in which he hoped would never happen again.

"_Okay?"_, Jazmine sounded unsure.

He shrugged before collecting his breath, "I know... I know. It's very unlikely for me to do something like this but I'm serious, mom. For almost two months, I've been thinking and realised that for the past years I've hurt you enough, of what a rude and bad son I've become to you. I don't want to hurt you anymore, mom. I don't wanna be a burden that made you worry all the time. I'm hoping that we can start over, just like when dad was still around"

His mother immediately replied with an almost shaky voice, _"Oh Colby"_

"I want to change myself. And now, I think I'm ready. For you, for AJ and even for myself"

"_What you're saying is you would finally accept AJ as your wife and leave all the bad things you're involved with?"_

"I want to. And for your information, I broke up with Danielle yesterday"

"_Oh... I never like her anyway"_, she spoke unsurprised before she asked him, _"But you loved her. Is this just a temporary break and you'll get back with her soon?"_

"No, mom! I can assure you all of us won't ever see her again. I brought her home yesterday morning and I overheard the way she was belittling AJ and even hurt her physically. I know I've done a lot worse to AJ but to see someone else doing it, I've come to realise how awful I was to her before. I just couldn't let myself or anyone else to do that to AJ ever again, I just can't", he finished it with an audible hurt in his voice.

"_I'm proud of you, honey. You've finally make the right choice. But is AJ okay? She didn't tell me about it! She was supposed to call me yesterday"_

"She's okay now. She treated herself yesterday"

"_That's a relief. I'm glad you've changed now. I wonder how the both of you are coping together now. I can't wait to go home and see you and AJ"_, Jazmine told him truthfully.

"I think I should be the one who's supposed to be thanking you, mom"

"_And why's that?"_

"For marrying me off to AJ. It changes my life a total hundred eighty degrees. You were right! You did this only for my best and I wouldn't be able to stop thanking you. I've even opened up to her about dad and everything else, and I felt very comfortable doing that. She's a great listener and she'd heard so much from me"

"_You're like her that much, huh?"_, she teased him.

Hearing that, Colby found himself smiling at the sudden image of AJ on his mind now that she was brought up, "It's more than that. I don't know how to explain all of this, mom. This kind of feeling... I just don't know how to tell but all that I know is that I don't want this marriage to end. I wanna be with her, if God let me, I hope I could last with her and make her the happiest girl in the world"

"_Perhaps you already fall in love with her"_, she stated nonchalantly.

He wished it was true. That he fell in love with her but it didn't seem like he did it so well. What kind of guy would love a girl, only to fail to protect her and risk her safety in the process? He just couldn't forget the deal and just like he opened up about his father tragedy, he should also open up about his recent mistake to his mother. He must tell her, even if he knew Jazmine wouldn't take a liking at his action.

He felt his throat dried thus the swallowing before he spoke, "Mom?"

"_Yes, dear?"_

"Can I tell you something?", he hesitated.

"_I'm your mother, Colby. Of course you can tell me and I'll try to help if you want"_

"Okay", he heaved out a sigh before continuing with regret, "Two days ago, I've just made a the stupidest deal with Jon and it involves AJ"

He had an idea how she would react and he was right. With a sudden change of tone from being delightful to an almost angered one.

"_Oh no, what have you done to her this time? I thought you're finally okay with her"_

"I am, mom. But I don't know, he just caught me off guard and all I wanted to do that night was to make him go away from our home, but he's not going to do it without a condition"

"_What exactly did you promised him?"_, she demanded an answer.

He massaged his forehead with his thumb and the first two fingers next to it, "I don't want to talk about it. Let's just say it's just bad for AJ, okay? Now tell me, mom, what should I do about it?"

"_You know you should think before you do something, Colby. Now I don't know how to help you but all that I can say is that if you truly care about AJ, please do everything you can to make her stay away from this mess you've done"_

"I will have to think of something... anything!"

"_If something happen to her, I wouldn't ever forgive myself, Colby"_

"Mom... Don't say that. Nothing will happen to AJ. I'll promise you that I'll handle this, okay?", he tried to convince her as much as he tried to convince himself.

"_Just stay safe... both of you. Call me soon. I have to go now. Take care of yourself and AJ too, okay?"_, she finally sounded calm again after she was slightly persuaded by her son and judging the short break time she had, she had to hang up.

"You too, mom. I love you"

"_I love you too, son. Goodbye"_, she finished and the line went dead.

* * *

When the night came, Colby was determined to tell AJ what has been bugging up his mind days ago. He would eventually had to do it. It all had to do with her after all. He spent half an hour inside the bathroom just to prepare and thought of how to tell her in the most simple understandable way. He hoped she hadn't finished reading her book yet, because if she did, she might already be sleeping by the time he walked out.

His prediction turned out false when he stepped out of the bathroom, seeing that the main lights were off, leaving only small night lights glowing the big room and his wife lying on the bed under the covers. He thought it seemed like he would have to postpone his plan for another day.

Sighing disappointedly, he carefully got in the bed and lied next to her, sharing the comforter with her. His body turned to her side, even when it was her back that was facing him. He wasn't sure if she was already sleeping since it was hard to tell. Then, he scooted closer, her back pressed against his chest, as he snaked his arm around her waist, searching for her fingers to be interlocked with his. Once he did, he felt a slight jump from her body, like she wasn't expecting his touch.

"Are you sleeping?", he murmured against her hairs.

It took her several seconds before she turned to his side thus answering him, "Not yet. Why?"

"Is it okay if I'm going to tell you something?"

AJ was surprised at his sudden question. It must be something important that he rather told her now than tomorrow. Nevertheless, she agreed. "About what?"

"The stupidest deal I've ever made, which involves you too", he revealed, one of the knots he felt inside earlier started to loosen up string by string each time he made known of his deal with Jon.

She got up slowly not to make her lower neck to her upper chest hurt and sat down, shaking her head as her eyebrows furrowed in puzzlement, "I don't understand. What deal are you talking about?"

"Remember the night we spent the night pretending we're in a prom?", he slowly rose and sat just like her, facing each other.

Instantly being reminded of it, and the image of him kissing her that night caused her cheeks turned rosy. It was a plus that the room wasn't so lit up or he probably caught her red-handed.

"Uh huh", she looked down before bringing her eyes at his face, "What about it?"

"First of all, let me tell you it was one of the most memorable night for me, seriously. I enjoyed every moment of it and I wanted to stay longer with you but then", he told her openly up until a point he didn't ever care if he sounded like a lovesick boy, that was until he finished his sentence, "Jon came to ruin everything", he frowned.

"I don't like him", AJ blurted in return before she gasped and realised it was probably a stupid move to say something like that. "Sorry. I know he's your friend but-"

"Let me finish first", he stopped her. Once she was silenced and solely focussed at him, only then he continued, "He came here and that time, Danielle was still my girlfriend so I was scared if he told her. I didn't want to hurt her but she deserved it after what she said and did to you. I shouldn't have made a deal with Jon so he would keep his mouth shut in the first place"

"Wait! How is it that I was involved?", she asked, still blurred by the things he told her.

Afraid to even look her in the eyes, he hung his head down and shut his eyes. In one go, he finally told her, "He wanted a night with you this coming Saturday and saying yes was the only way to make him shut up and get out of the house"

He was waiting for her response but there was none. The only sound she made was her in and out breathing, nothing else.

"I'm sorry, AJ! It's fine if you'll despise me after I put you in this mess but the first thing I want to do is to make sure it would never happen", he braved himself to open his eyes.

Squeezing her hands briefly to comfort her, Colby further spoke, "Listen on what I want you to do. You need to stay at Amy and Phil's on Saturday until everything's okay. Jon wouldn't bother you ever again after that because that's going to be the last time he and my other so called friends are going to party at my house. After all this, I'm done with all of them", he finished with a satisfied look on his face for what he wanted to do for some time now. He even meant what he just said.

Even so, AJ still hadn't spoke a single word and it made Colby scared and worried. He was scared if she would hate him even if he deserved it. He was also worried about her acceptance of this bomb he just dropped. It was too late to take everything back now and every consequence was all because of him.

"Even if you hate me now, at least please say something", he practically begged her, the tone he used towards her sounded really desperate.

"Why would I hate you?", she broke the silence, totally caught Colby off guard with her reply. After what he did she was still okay with it? How strong was this girl in front of him?

"Sure you made the deal but you didn't do it on purpose and you even going to avoid it from happening so I don't see any reason to hate you right now", she explained further, trying to reassure him after noticing the tense from his body's language. "But what about your friends? They're going to give you a hard time if you're going to do that", she managed to question about Colby's decision to shut himself off from his current bunch of people he called friends. As much as happy she was to see him change, she didn't want to be egotistic. How will Colby cope in school if he did that?

"Danielle was out of my life so how does it make any difference with the others? I don't need them when I have you. You believe that, right?", he lifted her chin up with his thumb and index finger. It was enough to make her jumped at his touch and her heart skipped a beat.

"You changed in such a short amount of time. You suddenly do this and that-", AJ complained, only to be shut up with a chaste kiss on the lips.

"I did it for you, okay?", he breathed against her lips. "I like you and I've never even feel this way with Danielle. You're different, AJ, and I just don't know how I felt like I was possessed just to enlighten you. I even made up so many excuses to my friends just so I can come home and be with you, to talk with you and watch you sleep at night and even just to see your face for a moment make me feel complete"

After hearing his confession, AJ couldn't stop a smile from creeping up on her lips. She looked straight in his eyes with that were just merely inches away from hers lovingly as she also admitted, "I like you too. I've always been since-"

"Since when?", he spontaneously took an interest with about she had to say, since it was him that she was going to talk about.

"Remember the time you were supposed to bring me to your school but you ended up dropping me off at the shopping mall?"

He thought for a while before he nodded at her.

"You made me cry and yelled at me afterwards that it made me really scared of you but then you just stared at me with that eyes of yours. It was just so sudden and this weird distinct feeling started to swarm inside of me. So I think it was around that time", she ended before she looked away from him shyly.

"You did?", he asked in disbelief before his shoulders slumped down as he mumbled in guilt, "And I was a real asshole to you by that time. I'm sorry again"

"I told you everything's fine with me now. Well maybe I was possessed too, that's why I have feelings for you", she stated half jokingly.

They both turned away and stared into spaces, each thinking of their ugly encounters in the past and how everything changed completely in just a couple of months.

"Now promise me, you'll spend Saturday night with Amy and Phil, okay?", he suddenly asked her again.

"Can I just stay here with you? I don't want them to ask me so many questions if they suddenly have me wanted to spend a night at their place. Besides you're going to protect me, won't you?", she insisted on staying and not going anywhere.

"There's no doubt about it but what I'm worry about is Jon. You don't know him. He's far more dangerous with his doings. If his look is intimidating and seemed dangerous enough to you, what more if he do something, especially to you. I've known him long enough to know what he is capable of. I just can't put you anywhere near a sick person like him. This is the only way, AJ. Don't protest. I just want you to be safe, okay. I promise you we won't have to deal with any of them anymore after this Saturday. No more Danielle, no more Jon. We'll live our live peacefully soon. Mom's going to be home in a week anyway", he eagerly said just to make her agree with him for once.

Due to his eagerness and the sincere look he gave her, showing that he was genuine to get her out of this mess, she had no choice but to finally nodded, much to his relief. But the last part of his sentence made her wonder how Colby knew about when Jazmine was coming home. "Did she tell you so?"

"I called her this morning", Colby declared before he further told her why, "You know, to say sorry about what I've out her through the past years"

She grinned at him, pleased with his decision to talk to his mother. Jazmine would always tell her how much she wished Colby would call her just once and asked her how she was doing. And she finally got a call from his only son. "That's so sweet. I'm happy you and your mom are okay again. I miss her by the way"

Colby nodded in agreement, "Me too. And she said you were supposed to call her yesterday as you promised", he stated before his eyes were on her upper body that was hurt the day before courtesy of Danielle, "But that's understandable. You went through a lot yesterday"

AJ shrugged and smiled to herself to make herself felt better.

"And now", he put his hands on her shoulders and laid her down on the mattress carefully before putting the covers up her body. "You need to have some rest and sleep. The upcoming week will be over before we know it", he continued and soon followed suit as he lied down beside her.

"Good night", he reached to her face and gave her a kiss on the forehead.

"Good night", she replied with a happy smile plastered on her face until she was fast asleep.

* * *

_How was this chapter? Next chapter, AJ was at Phil and Amy's but how long will she stay there? Will she wait for Colby or not? Please review, guys. I'll post another chapter tomorrow._


	20. Chapter 20

_Thank you for the reviews, Dixiewinxwrites12, Sonib89 and eva505._

* * *

Parking his car right in front of Phil's tattoo shop, Colby let the engine of his car remained on while he released his hands from the steering wheel. Letting out a sigh, he turned to his right, where AJ was sitting with her usual bag on her laps. It was only four in the afternoon on that awaited Saturday but Colby insisted to send AJ early. He was worried if Jon was too impatient and just went to his house without notice, which was why he took this chance.

This would just be a short moment. He would drop AJ and tried to keep up with his soon-to-be just-schoolmates-no-longer-friends until each and everyone of them would leave the house for good. He just didn't care if he would be the next victim in his school for isolating his long time buddies. It was his last year in high school anyway and in just a few months, he could find new and more reliable sane friends to be with, or even better, he could just focus on AJ and go to college together with her, where they could be in each other's corner in the future.

"Colby? Colby!", AJ suddenly nudged him at the shoulder, slightly surprising him in the process.

Just a few moments ago, AJ had noticed the far off look on Colby's face, making her to feel the need to made him wake up to reality. She had a slight impression that he was thinking about her and also about his decision. She knew it bothered him and she didn't want it to continue further. She understood him and there was no reason for him to keep feeling guilty for what he had done before because what he did now was redeeming it all without him realising it.

"Huh?", he looked at her clueless, thinking of what he might missed from her just seconds ago.

"Stop feeling guilty!", AJ demanded, assuring him with a brief brush by her fingers against the top of his hand.

"Sorry", he quickly apologised for his lack of attention earlier and for the correct assumption she talked about.

She gave him a mere shake of her head and smiled at him, in which he replied shortly. Then they found themselves looking at the front for nothing, just because they didn't dare to look at each other for too long awkwardly.

"I think I better get going now", AJ got a grip of her bag and was about to open the car door but then Colby's hand trailed down to hers, causing her to turn to him with confused expression.

He then proceeded to cup a side of her face with his other hand and just like that, he kissed her. It lasted a bit long and as awkward as AJ could be, she replied the kiss with almost the same passion as he had.

He pulled away, his eyes shone upon staring at her with their foreheads resting on each other's, "You take care of yourself, okay?"

She nodded.

"I'll call you before I fetch you here afterwards", he told her further.

AJ let out a small breath and caressed his face softly, "Don't worry about me. I'll be good here. You... you take care and have fun!"

"Things no longer will be fun with them around", he shrugged, making her giggle.

Soon, they let go, bidding goodbyes and when AJ was already out of the car, Colby gave her last look before he waved at her and drove away.

AJ had a smitten look on her face as she watched him went further and once he was no longer in her sight, she turned around, ready to walk inside Phil's tattoo shop. She had no idea at all that Amy was actually sitting just by the windows next to the door so when AJ entered, she was surprised and at the same time embarrassed to see the red headed woman who probably saw what she did with Colby.

She swallowed the lump in her throat and tucked her hairs behind her ears before she looked Amy in the eyes, who currently squinting at her with inspection look.

"Let's go upstairs", Amy got up and led the way as the two walked to the first floor.

When AJ was walking up the stairs, she silently hoped that Amy wouldn't shoot her questions like an investigator. But she knew it wouldn't happen anyway and once they sat at the sofa, she was right.

"Oh my lord, what the hell just happened down there earlier? You and Colby?", Amy asked AJ excitedly, oblivious of the current relationship the two youngsters had.

Meanwhile, AJ couldn't let out even a word from her mouth except a couple of stammered unformed sentence, all due to her being caught red-handed. Nobody knew Colby was her husband except a really few people so right now, AJ was contemplating on whether she should include Amy and Phil in that list.

"You have any idea if Phil was the one that saw you and him? His jaw would drop in disbelief", Amy suddenly snorted just to think her husband like that.

Forming thin line on her lips, AJ decided to tell Amy the truth, causing her laughing to stop. It turned to a look of disbelief at first before a supporting smile curved on her lips after she listened to the young girl's explanation of what happened and also about her feelings for Colby. It reminded her of her younger days with Phil where everything was about young love and less care for the world.

But then AJ asked her if she could spend a night there so when Amy asked the reason, she soon explained about why she had to and it only made her a bit upset about it. But before she could loath Colby, AJ had warned her not to, saying it wasn't his fault and not to judge him for her sake. Amy couldn't do anything but to do as what AJ wished. She could really see how serious this young couple was.

"But could you please keep it secret for the time being? Not many people knows that we're married", AJ requested after she told Amy everything.

"Of course, but you know I have to tell Phil after he's done with a customer. You know, no secrets between married couples?", she teased her for the last part.

"Just please don't make him to question me about it. I've had enough coming from you", she groaned jokingly.

"Okay!", she laughed before she continued, "Your class today started at 6 right? And you have two hours to go so why don't you kill some time with anything you want? I'm going downstairs"

"Alright. I'll just read through my books for the time being"

* * *

It was around 9 at night and almost everybody was already swarming in the living room, if not, everywhere they could drink, smoke and have some fun. Colby was with Joe and Jon, sat at a secluded corner of the living room. While Joe was flirting with a girl on his lap and Jon didn't seemed to show sign of letting go of his bottle of whiskey, Colby only stared to space in annoyance, for the first time despising this environment around him. The environment that he couldn't afford to live without at one point. If this was his old self, he would probably smoked a couple of joint, drank till he lost his control and proceeded to bring Danielle to his room for sex already but now, he only held his can of beer for no reason. He just wanted this to end soon and if his friends ever asked him to hold something like this again, he would blindly ignore them for good. He just didn't care anymore.

Colby was distracted when Jon suddenly grabbed the back of his shirt as he slurred at him, "Where is she? Did that sweety little pie already come here?"

"I don't know, Jon. Maybe she's on her way", Colby blatantly lied to him.

Jon ran his hand down his face and a breathy chuckle soon followed afterwards, "So was she good in bed? I bet not but who cares! I bang up pretty much every girls and she's no exception. Tonight, I'm going to make her scream all night and make her sore first thing in the morning that she can't walk on her two feet. She'll never forget who I am after I fuck her!"

Colby felt sick to hear that. He knew it wouldn't happen at all but still, he couldn't help but to feel uncomfortable to picture her being tortured like that. Not wanting to hear more twisted plan of Jon, he got up from his seat.

"I'm going out for some air for awhile"

"Hey Colby, could you drive to the store and buy more drinks for us?", Joe suddenly asked him, thinking that Colby was going out of the mansion's territory when he said about going out.

"But there's still a lot remaining on the table", he pointed to every table he could see. "Besides, I'm just going for a walk around the house"

He waved his hand off, "They will be gone in the next sixty minutes. Come on, Colby. Don't be an uptight. For the first time in two months, we finally get to be in your house again!"

Colby gritted his teeth and made a face when he looked over Joe and then to Jon and back to Joe before he gave up.

"Okay, fine! How much?"

"As much as you can buy. We'll be waiting here", Joe said before getting busy with the girl before.

Quickly, Colby took his wallet and key before turning away with an irritated huff.

* * *

"Oh no!", AJ said in frustration as she rummaged through her bag, just after she realised her phone wasn't in her pocket.

She couldn't find it anywhere and with no one else to turn to, she rushed to the kitchen to Amy, who looked like she just finished washing the dishes.

Acknowledging the sound of her despair, Amy turned the tap water off and faced the girl in front of her.

"What's wrong, AJ?"

She couldn't stand straight as her legs twitched left and right from her restlessness, "I forgot to bring my cell phone. I needed it so Colby can call me later"

"Why don't you call him up and tell him you left your phone?"

"No, I don't want to trouble him"

"Well to tell you the truth, there's no need for him to call you. He can just fetch you here. No call needed", Amy tried to assure her, seeing the logic.

But AJ wouldn't budge with her decision, "No! I have to take his call. He'll be worry about me if I didn't pick up the phone. Can you drive me to the house to take it? It won't be long. I'll just go and get it then we'll head back here"

"I don't know, AJ! Is it going to be okay with you? There's gonna be a lot of people at the house and I don't want you to be caught by them. God knows what they could do when they're drunk and high", she pointed the fact, reminding AJ of the consequence.

"Nothing's going to happen to me. It's just going to take a minute. And if I managed to see him, I could tell him to get it for me .Please, Amy! Can we go now?", AJ pleaded with a sad look on her face.

Pitying the girl, Amy sighed and nodded but not before AJ agreed to her condition, "Okay, but we're going with Phil. He'll drive"

"Oh thank you so much, Amy", she gleefully said, not knowing what awaited her back in the house.

* * *

_What a stupid decision, AJ. Why can't she just listen to Amy in the first place? Oh crap! She's heading to the house and Colby won't be there! What's going to happen?_


	21. Chapter 21

_Dixiewinxwrites12, Sonib89 and eva505; thank you for the reviews again. Hope you guys enjoy reading this chapter._

* * *

Phil slowly drove his car along the way to Jazmine's home, due to the fact that there were few teenagers scattering on the road, either drunk or high. He rolled his eyes for the sights he was seeing, at the same time grateful for the straightedge life he would never regret.

Parking his car temporary to the spot that has the nearest access to the house's front door, he looked AJ through the rear view mirror. It was actually quite hard for him to believe what he heard from his wife earlier in the evening. His student sitting at the back was actually married to his former student. And hearing about Colby's crappy deal, he swore he needed to punch some senses in that boy's mind. But afterwards, he was told that Colby was regretful and would do anything at any cost to safe AJ from Jon and as hard as it was to trust him, Phil just hoped Colby's words were true.

Meanwhile, AJ unbuckled her seatbelt, soon directing her gaze to both Amy and Phil, "Wait here. I'll be back as soon as possible"

"You don't want Phil to accompany you? It's better like that. You need someone to at least to keep you on watch", Amy turned her head to the back and spoke to the young girl.

"It's okay. I don't want to trouble you guys. I can ask Colby to send me out later. No worries", AJ rejected the offer, briefly had an eye contact with Phil and she could see the tensed look from him. She thought maybe he was still in hesitance to let her go alone inside, just like the reaction she got from Amy.

"Just be quick, okay? I don't want anything happen to you", Amy squeezed her hand quickly.

"Run here as fast as you can just in case that bastard found you. I'll knock him out if he chased you up until here", Phil reminded her.

Joking or not, AJ forced a laugh before nodding at those two. Soon after, she went out from the car and headed inside the mansion. She basically ignored everything or anyone in that house, trying to stay away from those who currently lack of control and judgment. As she promised earlier, she didn't take long before she opened the door to her and Colby's bedroom and remembering where she thought she might put her phone, she started with the night table beside the bed.

Much to her dismay, her phone wasn't there and in a rush, she hastily went through other places in the room for her phone. Just like before she couldn't find it. It only left her to one place, which was the bathroom. Though she never brought her phone there, it was still a possibility, giving that how rushing she was before she left home that afternoon.

She barged in the bathroom, she walked straight to the sink before turning her head to the left, causing her to scream as if she just saw a ghost. Her action met with a smug smile and made up snicker, all came from the male sitting on the toilet lid.

"Looking for this, sweetheart?", Jon got up and swung the phone in his hand back and forth as he approached AJ slowly, causing her to step back in panic.

She found her breathing became faster and her hands balled into fists as she tried to hide her fear, now that Jon kept walking towards her with that wicked look on his face.

"Don't be scared", he grazed the side of her cheek with his knuckles and she flinched at it, causing his hands travelled behind her neck and grabbed a full of her hairs, bringing his mouth closer to her ears, "because I haven't done anything beyond petrifying yet"

AJ brought her trembling lips together in a thin line, shutting her eyes in tears as she tried to squirm away from him, but it was useless. He pulled her by the hairs aggressively to the bedroom, as his expression changed.

"Why are you crying, AJ? Huh? What's your problem in the first place? You willingly gave yourself to Colby and now you're acting saint by pushing me off?", his raised his tone and it made AJ cringed with the sudden loudness in her ears.

"Please, Jon. We can talk about this. This is not worth it", she pleaded tearfully, her hands were trying to loosen up his grip on her hairs.

"So you do know my name!", he said amused before focussing on AJ, who was really afraid, just to even look him in the eyes.

Jon threw the phone at a random target before he used his hand that held the phone before to forcefully make AJ faced him. "You know it's rude to look away when I'm talking to you, right?", he squinted and contorted with rage, he shouted at her, "Look at me!"

Petrified, AJ shakily did as he say, giving the free look of her current fright. She had a closer view of his face and she didn't like it one bit. His eyes widen in anger and the way he licked his lower lip sadistically, as if she was meant to be a feast for him in just a moment.

"Not that hard, isn't it? And these tears-", he ran his thumbs on both sides of her cheeks, "ruined your beauty. Now, little girl... ", he paused, one of his thumb ran on her full lips, "Hmm... pretty luscious lips is where I'm going to start you with"

AJ felt disgusted with his gestures but in a split second he roughly pushed his mouth in hers and it wasn't pleasant. He tasted like alcohol and there was no sign that he was a gentleman. Trying to escape him, AJ shrieked and with the hardest shove she could give, she pushed Jon off her and tried to escape the tall figure but he caught up fast. He grabbed her by the back of her shirt and with no mercy, her threw her small figure onto the bed like a ragdoll.

In shock and slight pain, AJ whimpered and muttered pleading words to stop him but it was too late. Jon was already on top of her, pinning her hands down and at that very moment, she realised she was downright stupid to come here. She should've listen and take Amy and Phil's advice. Now she probably had to pay the consequence for her stubbornness.

* * *

Phil folded his arms together, pushing himself lower to the seat rest while he glanced at his wife, who looked restless with her legs shaking violently and her fingers tangling with one another.

"She's taking too long. I already have a bad feeling about this", Amy muttered in frustration.

His gaze alternated from his side mirror to the mansion repeatedly. Without looking at Amy again, he responded, "We'll wait for another while and she's still not coming here, I'm going in"

She nodded, supporting her husband's decision before rubbing her face to calm herself, "I just hope she found Colby on her way or something"

"Or not!", Phil suddenly stated, raising Amy's suspicion.

With furrowed eyebrows, she wanted to find out what he was talking about, as he was too busy looking into mirror on his side.

"What does it supposed to mean?"

"Get out of the car now! Colby's not in the house. He just arrived!", Phil demanded after he saw Colby getting out of his car just behind him.

"What!", Amy almost shouted in panic and soon followed him out of the car to stop AJ's husband.

When the couple was out of the car, they walked towards Colby and stopped him, much to his surprise.

"Phil? Amy?", he looked at them surprised. "What are you guys doing here?"

Due to the past animosity the two males had, Phil let his wife do the talking while he carefully studied him with a glare.

"You're not here moments ago? AJ was with us and she's inside, taking her phone-", she tried to explain but was cut off by Colby.

"Shit!", he cursed loudly before running inside of the house, realising that Jon probably had found her already.

Without giving a damn to all the people around him, he pushed and shoved the one that got in his way because all that he cared about was searching for AJ and he certainly knew she had to be in their bedroom, since that's the only place she would be searching her phone.

Once he arrived in front of his door, he opened it hurriedly and his blood boiled when he saw his wife lying on the bed, trying to fight his own friend, who's hands travelled all around her body and mouth all over her tearful face and neck.

"JON!", Colby shouted out loud as he made a move and grabbed the back of Jon's shoulders off AJ, his fist flew to the older boy's lower jaw.

Instantly, Jon spitted and grabbed his hurt jaw, while sneaking glances towards AJ, who terrifyingly got up from the bed and ran behind Colby's back. His eyes soon averted to Colby, who had this raging eyes and protective look at the same time, causing him to chuckle under his breath.

"What the fuck are you doing, Colby?", he said in slurring tone before walking towards them, extending his arm out, "Be a man of your own words and hand her to me"

Colby slapped his hand off with disgust in return and he could feel AJ's grip on his shirt only to become tighter.

"You're drunk, man. Let her go. She don't deserve this", he put his arm out to create distance between him and the short-haired boy.

"Me? Drunk?", he scoffed before continuing, "Col, I'm never drunk. Alcohols don't control me. I control them. As a matter of fact, I remember crystal clear of what you said to me last week. You said yes, didn't you?"

"Yes, I did, but I've changed my mind", Colby replied sternly.

Jon walked forward again and this time, he managed to get a brief contact with AJ's hairs as she looked at him in fear while hiding behind Colby. With his hand swatted away by his friend, he put a finger on his chin, a mocked questioning look appeared on his face.

"What did she do to you? Is she that good, huh? You even being her saviour tonight. This chick don't even worth it, Colby. She can't even handle my first base. She's a disappointment and after I'm done with her, all that I want to do is break my bottle and stab her to death with it. And let me take you to a memory jog, Colby, it's always bros before hoes!", he reminded him.

Colby in return shook his head and hissed, "She's not a ho, she's my wife!"

The elder between those two boys could only burst out laughing at the couple, "I missed your wedding? Congratulations, Colby!", he clapped his hands in mockery before humming to the usual bride's wedding march song.

While Jon was in his own world, Colby took this chance to sneak AJ out of the room. He held on her hands tightly and ran with her towards the door but when he was just about to step out of the room, Jon realised it and quickly pulled AJ's free hand, making her scream in terror.

But luckily for both Colby and AJ, Phil was actually waiting outside the room, keeping an ear and eye if anything got out of hand inside the room. Now that he saw what happened, he defended the young couple as he automatically slid himself in the opening of the room and held Jon back by the neck with his arm. Immediately, Jon let go of AJ and now fighting to get himself off from Phil's lock.

"Phil", AJ called out, worried if something happened to him.

While struggling, he shot an assuring look to both AJ and Colby, "Bring her to the car right now! I'll handle him"

Nodding, Colby took AJ away from the scene, up until they finally got outside of the house. With no one else with them there, he studied her and it broke his heart to see her like that. He sighed at what happened before bringing his thumbs on both side of her cheeks, wiping away the tears she let out earlier.

"I told you to stay at the tattoo shop, right? Now look what you've done, AJ! Jon... He almost... Argh!", he groaned in frustration.

In a swift move, he just pulled her in for a firm hug, "It scares me, okay? I was lucky to find you before he do could do something else to you"

"I'm sorry, Colby. I really do. Sorry", she pulled away and stared in his eyes regretfully.

"It's okay now. You're okay and that's the most important thing. Now go to Amy while I head back upstairs. I figure Phil might need some help", he ordered her.

AJ nodded and squeezed Colby's hand briefly before walking down and headed to the car. Colby turned around and walked to get back in the house but immediately, a sound of a car approaching fast and turned into a screech filled in his ears. It was not the only sound he heard. He also heard a bump on the car accompanied with an impactful thud on the ground and Amy's screaming afterwards made him afraid of what sight was going to greet him once he turned around. Swallowing in fear, he forced himself to look behind him and what he saw made his heart dropped and his stomach sank. A roofless car, Danielle's vengeful eyes and the thing that scared him the most, AJ's body lying helplessly on the ground.

* * *

_Please review and tell me what you think would happen. Two chapters left; last chapter and an epilogue._


	22. Chapter 22

_Thank you for the reviews, eva505 and Sonib89._

* * *

Colby stood frozen right there, trying to process what was happening before his very eyes. He watched as Danielle drove away from the scene in panic and leaving him to one sight that made him felt like his heart was pulled off his chest; AJ's barely motioned body. Amy was already kneeling beside her, patting AJ's face repeatedly and talked to her to make sure that she was still conscious.

Meanwhile, Colby rushed to AJ when he could already contain himself and instantly he scooped her gently into his kneeling laps as Amy could only watch in tears.

"AJ? AJ! Can you hear me?", he asked her frantically, sweats mixed with coming tears came up on his face.

He could only see her responded with a struggling movement of her lips as her eyes trying their best to stay opened.

"Please, AJ, answer me! Don't do this!", he sobbed just by looking at her. He was scared to see her like that. He didn't want her to pass out. He couldn't let her do that, fearing that it was going to be the last time he would see her eyes opened.

Amy sniffed, trying to control herself before she tugged at Colby's shirt by the shoulder, "You need to bring her to the hospital now"

He looked up to the elder woman and as much as he truly worried about his wife, he was also worried about Amy's husband inside.

As if Amy could read him, she convinced him, "Don't worry about the house and Phil. I'll call the cops for help once you left with AJ!"

Nodding in agreement, Colby wiped his tears with the sleeves of his shirt before he carefully lifted AJ up and carried her to his car, leaving Amy behind. He gently put his wife in the passenger seat before running to the driver's seat, immediately setting off.

He tried to drive as fast as he could but at the same time tried to prevent the car from making any bumps due to the road, which could affect AJ's condition at that time. He frequently glanced to his right to see if she made some movements but other than a whimper and some mumbling under her breath, she didn't make any progress.

This made Colby to be distracted with thoughts racing through his mind. He was sick worried about her and he hoped he could make it to the hospital quickly. He wasn't pious but along the way, he had prayed so many times for God to save AJ. He'd lost one of his family member, he couldn't afford to lose another.

Softly lacing his fingers of his free hand with hers, he gently squeezed it and spoke to her, "Hang on, AJ! I promised you'll be alright", he paused before speaking again, this time, to convince himself, "You'll be alright"

He stayed silent and kept driving until he reached to his destination. He got out of the car and ran the other side to take AJ with him. He ran inside and yelled out for help. Instantly, a stretcher with several nurses made their way to them. Colby laid AJ on it and they pushed her to one of the available rooms. During their way, he squeezed himself in between the nurses just to let AJ know he was right there with her and wouldn't leave until everything turned out fine. Out of nowhere, a doctor kept up with their paces and managed to catch up. Once entering the operating room, the doctor held out his arms to stop Colby from getting inside.

"You need to stay here, sir!"

"Please, doc. I beg you! Please save her!", Colby pleaded to him.

"I'll try my best", he patted his shoulder before disappearing behind the door.

Fifteen minutes passed since AJ was inside the operating room and it only made Colby's restlessness level to rise up further. He couldn't properly sit on the bench so he stood up. He couldn't stand up like a statue for long so he paced back and forth. He couldn't pace back and forth so he tried to sit again and the cycle went on until the next five minutes.

If anything ever happened to AJ, as he said it before, he wouldn't forgive himself. All of this happened because of him. If he hadn't made that stupid deal with Jon, AJ would be just fine getting out of the mansion with her phone. If he didn't break up with Danielle and pissed her off, AJ would be just fine without getting hit by the car. Most of all, if he just stopped being an ass to her from day one, none of these would happen and things might be different now. He huffed in frustration, knowing that thinking of these now would be of no use.

The sliding of the door made him alerted and out came the doctor with his mask on.

"How is she? How's my wife?"

The doctor pulled down his mask, showing his expression to Colby, which he knew he wouldn't like a bit.

Frustrated with the doctor as if he was playing games with him, he slightly raised his tone, "Tell me, doc! How is she? She's okay, right?"

The other man sighed and gave Colby a sympathetic look before speaking, "I'm sorry"

By that time, Colby felt like he didn't want to hear the rest of what the doctor was about to tell him.

"It's too critical to proceed with further operations. She bleeds internally... too much bones broken and most of her organs couldn't function properly anymore"

Colby tightened his jaw, fighting himself from being weak to hear all that. "There's nothing else you can do about her?", he asked through gritted teeth.

"We could only hope for a miracle. We'll see if she's making any progress in another hour. If she doesn't, well...", he paused and put his hand on Colby's arm, "You better be ready to face the possibility"

The younger man ran a hand down his face before he looked at the doctor, "Is it okay if I come in to see her?"

He nodded and left.

With heavy steps, Colby stepped in the room and slowly walked to AJ. He could see she was unconscious and the only thing that made him a bit relieved was to see the rise and fall of her chest, indicating that she was still alive, that she might still had a chance, even when the doctor said otherwise.

Crouching down to hold her hand in his, he caressed her cheeks carefully, he just want to take a measure not to take the risk of hurting her.

"What are you doing lying down like this? Wake up"

No movement or voice to answer him.

"If you think by doing this could make me worry, you made it. I was scared to death, okay? Now cut the crap and wake up!", he whispered in disappointment.

Still, she didn't do as he said. She only lied down doing nothing. Now forming his lips into thin line while fighting back tears, he couldn't do it anymore. Instantly, he broke down and sobbed as hard as he could.

"AJ, don't do this to me", his words barely coming out from his mouth.

He continued with a cracked voice, "You can't leave like this. No! Not when I need you so much. You haven't even heard my third wish. You promised you'll grant them all"

He looked up and tried to gain his steady breathing but it was hard for him. Especially at time like this.

"You wanna know what's my third wish is? You wanna know, AJ? I don't want you to go. I want you to stay. I won't leave you but you need to stay here with me. I love you"

He breathed a sigh of relief shakily, now waiting for her to show him anything to prove she would grant his third wish, if the miracle that doctor talked about really did exist. A little while later, she did move but it wasn't the sign he was searching for. It was more like she was suffocating, in desperate for some air.

"AJ?", Colby wildly eyeing her in panic and immediately, his hand left hers as he stepped back in terror.

It broke his heart to see her looking like she was strangled by death. In that very petrifying moment, he stood up and walked to the door, screaming for the doctor or whoever could help. It didn't take that long before the earlier doctor with other nurses to come back. And much like what happened before, he was again pushed by the doctor out of the room and there he went back to his earlier state, but this time more intense than ever, and he could feel the possibility that the doctor said was coming near to him. The possibility that he would lose her, forever.

* * *

_Please review. I'll post the last one right after I get just one review. Wait for it. Thanks!_


	23. Chapter 23

_Here's the end. This chapter is posted along with the previous one so if you haven't read Chapter 22, read that first. I thank all the readers that kept reading this! Enjoy!_

* * *

_Five years later_

Late in the Friday afternoon, the twenty-three years old Colby Lopez turned off the engine of his car at the parking spots for the graveyard's visitors. It's been five years and every time he went here, he still had those heavy pressures he felt inside that made it so difficult for him to even grab the bouquet of flowers he got just after he finished work.

At such young age, he was already working at Lopez Co., succeeding his family's business. And he was actually pretty good at it, giving that he used to be the spoiled brat that couldn't care less about his family. But because of a certain woman named AJ, he changed himself for the better. And at this annual ritual, he just wanted to do this quickly. It saddened him a lot when he was about to visit the grave of the woman he loved so much.

Taking a deep breath and letting it out afterwards, he slapped both sides of his face repeatedly to wake himself up to reality before he turned his head to the back and grabbed the flowers. Once he did, he opened the car door and got out of his car before shutting back the door softly.

With heavy steps, he literally have to pull himself together to walk passed other graves on his way and he felt his heart fell down to the ground when he arrived to his destination. The grave with a tombstone engraved with her name. He knelt down and lightly ran his hand on the stone before he placed the flowers just at the centre. By the time he was done, he felt tears ran down on both sides of his cheeks.

With a shaky breath, he forced a smile on his lips. "It's Colby here! I'm here now but I won't be that long", he rubbed the edge of the headstone as he spoke, as if he was taking to a living person.

"God, why is it so hard for me to do this?", he shakily sighed and looked up to stop more tears from flowing and he whispered to himself.

He turned to his previous focus and continued, "It's been five years and yet it felt like it was yesterday since you went away and left us here", he spoke in a sad yet dissatisfied tone.

After few moments of silence and when he could finally get a hold of himself, he was back to normal. He started to tell everything that has happened in the past year. What his everyday live has been, how was the office works and projects were going, how he missed this no longer living soul, basically he told her everything.

Once he was done, he stood back up and stepped backward, his eyes not leaving the stone at all. He kept walking in reverse and stopped to take a last look at it. Too engrossed in his remaining grieve since the past few years, a pair of a woman hands wrapped around his waist and her head pressed against his back, slightly surprising him.

"Why didn't you wake me up?", she spoke, the tone she used was enough to tell him that she was a bit sulky.

Colby in return let out a short breathy weak laugh before he moved her beside him, his arm over her shoulders, his head on top of hers.

"You just had a long day at the office, I don't want to disturb your nap in the car just now", he explained to his wife, in hope she would understand his reason of not waking her up.

AJ looked up at Colby and when their eyes met, she cupped his face and brought it down to her level as she wiped the tear stain on his cheeks.

"Your mother would hate to see you crying over her again in front of her grave", she reminded him.

He took her hands and kissed them momentarily before he gave her a weak smile, "I deserved it. I would never get rid of this guilt off me. I never had the chance to meet mom for the last time"

AJ felt like she was about to cry but she held it back. Five years ago on that night, her mother-in-law was supposed to come home to visit her at the hospital after Danielle hit her with her car and finally reunited with her reconciled son but a plane crash ruined it all. It took Jazmine's live and it hurt Colby so much that he didn't even had the proper chance to say his apology, his yearning and his farewell to his mother, who left too soon. Just like the effect of his father's death gave him, this one would also took quite long before Colby could finally move on and stopped blaming himself for everything.

"She would understand about it. You've apologised to her a week before her death and I knew she was beyond happy for your change that time. At least you have the chance to talk to her, even if it was just through phone. You're lucky for that. I literally hadn't spoke to my mom for two years before she left this world"

Colby hissed in regret, knowing he shouldn't have thought that way that it made AJ to bring up about her own mother into this.

"I'm sorry, baby. I shouldn't have said that in the first place", he kissed the top of her head.

"It's alright", she replied, assuring him with a comforting smile that melted his heart.

He patted her shoulder before he spoke, "I'm done taking with mom. It's your turn now"

"You're going to stay?"

"No, I'll wait in the car. It's okay, just take your time", he told her before giving a brief kiss on her lips and soon, he walked away from the scene.

"Okay"

* * *

Sitting in the car, Colby spent his time waiting for AJ with lots of flashbacks of them together. It was a wonder how they managed to stay strong as a married couple when he, at one point, used to despise her so much. But finally his ego was the one that made him fell so hard for her. And just to remember about that frightful night where he almost lost her when his ex girlfriend, Danielle, ran her over with her car brutally made him felt sick. Miraculously, she survived even when the doctor said she didn't have the chance to live anymore. It was hard for the first two years. He lost his mother and AJ undergoes countless amount of therapies for her life threatening injuries, but in the end, they managed to get through it. He was glad that both Danielle and Jon got punished for what they did years ago and now, he had no idea what happened to all of them, as he haven't heard anything from them ever again. But none of that matter since he had a beautiful loyal understanding wife that stick with him through every single moment. Now, here she was still with him and with twins on the way in just another two months.

The moment she came to his life was still fresh on his mind, like he was still that seventeen year old boy who had no direction in life and pushed everyone away. But he knew he couldn't keep up like that as he gave in to her sooner than he thought. She crept in his heart for her mental strength, patience, innocence and everything good in his eyes. Sure she developed feelings for him first, but he was contented that he could come back with the same feeling for her. And it wasn't all pretty with the beginning of their lives together. It started with bitter hatred towards her then the times flew and he knew her more little by little, and only then the sweet loving moments started to swarm around and it still lasted until now, and he planned to be with her for the rest of his life, just like how he wanted from his younger years.

* * *

_Tell me what you think about this chapter or even the whole story. Thank you for reading. There wouldn't be update from this story anymore :( . But I'll update my other stories and post a new story of Dolph Ziggler/AJ Lee/Briley Pierce. Might come up as soon as tomorrow, I don't know. But once again, thank you for reading this story. Bye!_


End file.
